Cleon: RECordações
by ijustlovecleon
Summary: Após a intensa missão do Chile, Leon e Claire retornam para Washington, D.C. e começam algo novo. Entre "tapas e beijos", os dois passam por diversas situações que os mantém pensativos sobre o tipo de relação que possuem. (Sequência nada a ver de Missão Cleon). - ["E então, princesa, vamos fazer uma aposta?", sem encará-lo, ela riu: "Não faço apostas com gente bêbada."]
1. Chapter 1

**OBSERVAÇÕES NÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES:**

"Para que servem as fanfics se não para inventar mirabolantes histórias extremamente improváveis de acontecer com aqueles personagens que tanto amamos?"

Eu já li várias histórias que não só seriam impossíveis, mas que também não fazem sentido algum no universo em que vivemos, e mesmo assim são incrivelmente boas! Fanfics fora do normal existem de maneira abundante, e esta é uma delas. Lide com isso! (Eu... só estou brincando. Não estou querendo ser rude nem nada. Desculpe... Não me mate!)

Como eu havia dito na minha última (e primeira) fanfic, com o nome mais ridículo que um ser humano poderia pensar: "Resident Evil: missão Cleon", eu tenho várias histórias para o casal mais lindo do mundo, e a maioria delas não se passam em um _universo_ habitado por criaturas comedoras de gente. Podemos dizer então, que esta é uma sequência de missão Cleon... Que ocorre logo após a volta dos dois no Chile. Ou seja, se quiser entender direitinho o que está acontecendo nesta história, leia a que escrevi anteriormente!... Ou não, tanto faz, você quem sabe.

E lá vamos nós...

* * *

 **RECordações - Capítulo 1**

— Amanda, pela milésima vez, eu já entendi! — Claire reclamou para a amiga, enquanto carregava uma pequena mala e caminhava até o carro estacionado na rua. — Agora cala essa boca e me ajuda aqui — pediu apontando para o veículo.

— Sua grossa! — repreendeu rindo, na medida que abria o porta malas. — Eu te conheço Claire, sei muito bem que você é uma lesada e vai se perder no caminho. Então só estou dizendo que você precisa prestar atenção no mapa e...

— Mas eu já te disse quinhentas vezes que quem vai dirigir é o Leon, sua idiota! — interrompeu agressiva, enquanto caminhava de volta para a calçada para pegar uma outra mala. — Vai encher o saco dele!

Se passaram seis meses após a bem sucedida missão no Chile. Já experiente como agente do governo americano, Leon foi gratificado podendo ficar fora de campo por algum tempo. A boa recomendação de Chris para que Claire fosse chamada para a operação rendeu bons comentários sobre a moça. O que acabou resultando em sua contratação para trabalhar no governo americano.

Sendo agora oficialmente uma parceira de trabalho de Leon, o homem acabou entrosando Claire a seus colegas de trabalho: Jessica, Michael, David e Amanda. E agora, querendo aproveitar um recente feriado, os seis decidiram passar a semana de folga em uma casa de campo alugada por eles.

Nesse dia, o clima estava, definitivamente, agradável. Uma leve brisa, céu azul e sem nenhum indício de tempestades.

— Amanda, nós já entendemos! — Claire gritou para a amiga de dentro do carro após esperar ela explicar o caminho para Leon pela terceira vez.

— Ela ainda não calou a boca? — um homem de cabelos castanhos colocou a cabeça para fora do carro, estacionado logo a frente do de Leon.

— Não! — Claire respondeu aos berros. — Está vendo, Amanda? Até o David está reclamando da sua chatice!

— Calem a boca todos vocês! — ordenou a loira. — Então, pela última vez, quando você chegar em uma estrada de terra...

— Vou virar à primeira esquerda, subir a colina, virar à terceira direita e seguir por uns 3 quilômetros. Eu já entendi — entediado, Leon terminou as ordens de Amanda.

— Isso — confirmou com paciência. — Mas não se esqueça de subir até a meta...

— Entra logo no carro, Leon. — Claire pediu afobada, enquanto esticava o braço para fora da janela do automóvel, na tentativa de afastar Amanda como se a mulher fosse um pássaro.

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

Leon e Claire passaram horas cochilando em um avião na viagem de volta para a capital dos Estados Unidos. Chegando em Washington, D.C., eles pegaram um táxi para a agência do governo americano e, chegando lá, foram enviados para diferentes andares do prédio. Leon pediu alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça, na ala de emergência, e Claire foi levada para o escritório de seu superior.

A pequena amostra do vírus, que Claire havia coletado anteriormente na missão do Chile, foi entregue nas mãos do diretor da agência, que agradeceu exaltadamente pelo _presente_. Os futuros resultados dos testes feitos em laboratório com aquele líquido dentro do pequeno frasco interessavam a mulher, mas ela preferiu deixar isso de lado. "Não é meu trabalho.", afirmou mentalmente, proibindo-se de correr atrás dos resultados que poderiam estar prontos na próxima semana.

Após uma longa e satisfatória conversa sobre negócios, ela pegou o elevador e desceu até o andar em que Leon se encontrava. Não delongou muito o diálogo entre os dois; disse que estava indo para casa e se despediu dele com um rápido aperto de mão.

"Como assim um aperto de mão?", Leon pensou consigo mesmo, mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto comia alguns salgadinhos no sofá de seu apartamento. "Porra! Será que tudo aquilo não significou nada para ela?". Pela terceira vez no dia, Leon se amaldiçoou por ficar pensando em Claire. Essa atitude "irritante" o fazia se sentir como uma garota de colegial apaixonada.

Dois dias de ócio depois, Leon estava sentado em seu pequeno escritório, analisando inúmeros papéis e assinando alguns documentos jogados em sua mesa. Ao fundo escutava telefones tocando no andar da agência. Ele esperava terminar um quarto do relatório da missão do Chile antes do entardecer, em seguida, pretendia ir para casa, prolongar seu merecido descanso.

Enquanto fazia algumas anotações em seu notebook e marcava com caneta certos papéis, ele escutou um bater na porta.

— Entre — pediu, sem perder a atenção no que estava fazendo.

— Então... — começou uma voz familiar — Acho que vamos ter que continuar enchendo o saco um do outro.

— Claire? — falou surpreso vendo-a entrar. Se arrependeu depois de ter demonstrado tanta felicidade ao vê-la. Parecia uma criança ganhando um brinquedo no natal.

— Adivinha só quem foi contratada pelo governo por ter _incríveis habilidades_? — ela falou com um sorriso bem-humorado no rosto.

— O quê?! — exclamou sorridente. — Isso é ótimo!

— Pois é, acho que agora seremos parceiros de verdade, agente Kennedy.

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Bem, parece que os chefões aqui ficaram sabendo de algumas vezes em que eu salvei sua pele.

— Hm... Vejo então que mentiras foram espalhadas. — gracejou aos sorrisos, na medida em que se levantava da cadeira e ia até ela.

— Pois é! Agora tudo que eu preciso é achar um lugar para ficar. E eu estava contando com sua ajuda com isso... O quão caros são os apartamentos em D.C.?

— Bem... — começou, um pouco acanhado. — Você pode ficar comigo.

— Como assim?

— Eu tenho um apartamento grande. Tem três quartos e...

— Não. Espera. — ela interrompeu levantando as mãos. — Você está me convidando para morar com você, Leon Kennedy?

— Bem... Não é uma mudança permanente. Só até você encontrar algum lugar legal para morar.

— Aah, que fofo de sua parte.

— Não fique muito animada com a ideia, Redfield, se fizer alguma gracinha eu chuto você de lá.

— Aah sim, claro. Porque sou eu quem faço gracinhas aqui.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

— Leon, eu não acredito! — Claire berrou impaciente enquanto se remexia no banco e encarava bravamente o homem sentado ao seu lado.

— A culpa não é minha! — ele retrucou esticando os braços no volante.

— Mas é claro que a culpa é sua. _Você está dirigindo!_

— Mas é _você_ quem tem o mapa nas mãos — gritou enquanto batia no volante do carro parado. — O seu objetivo aqui é justamente me mandar seguir o mapa. E eu fiz exatamente o que a senhorita me mandou fazer!

— _SE_ tivesse feito nós não estaríamos perdidos! — disse tampando o rosto de ódio com as mãos.

— Essa merda desse lugar não deve existir! — ele reclamou pegando o mapa do colo dela. — GPS que é bom, nada! Tem que usar a porcaria de um mapa.

Após 3 horas de frustração e agonia na estrada, Leon e Claire chegaram enfim à conclusão de que estavam perdidos. Ela revirou o mapa, inúmeras vezes tentando encontrar aonde estavam. Ele passou pelo mesmo lugar 5 vezes antes de começar a perder a paciência.

Ele a encarou por um segundo e, por mais nervoso que estivesse, não pode evitar de sorrir da situação.

— Liga para ela, vai... — pediu devolvendo o mapa para Claire.

Ela abriu os dedos das mãos que escondiam seu rosto, mostrando parte dos olhos azuis e respirou fundo.

— Amanda vai xingar tanto — falou buscando o celular no porta luvas do carro. — Liga você! — pediu, tentando entregar o celular para ele.

Ele riu e afastou as mãos do aparelho.

— Prefiro enfrentar zumbis.

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

— E, por último, e não menos importante: a sala de café — ele a introduziu a um canto do andar reservado para os funcionários. No pequeno espaço, havia uma mesa com biscoitos e, logo ao lado, uma máquina de café. — Neste poderoso local ocorre nossa recuperação de energia — brincou pegando um copo para si.

— Excelente tour, Leon — debochou com um sorriso. — Já pode virar guia.

Um breve passeio pelo andar da agência; foi isso que fizeram. Leon a levou por alguns cantos, brincando e puxando assunto com Claire. Ele estava, nitidamente, alegre com a presença dela. No entanto, Claire se demonstrava um pouco reservada. "Deve estar tímida", concluiu o homem.

— Ah! — exclamou com o copo de café na boca. — Tenho que te apresentar para o pessoal — falou rápido, jogando o copo descartável no lixo e, em seguida, puxando-a pelo braço.

— Pessoal? — perguntou acanhada.

— É! Não se preocupe, eles são normais... Ou quase.

Eles atravessaram todo o andar, indo para um canto onde havia um grupo de quatro pessoas. Duas mulheres e dois homens. Eles conversavam e riam juntos, na medida que Leon e Claire iam se aproximando.

— Pessoal — chamou todos enquanto ia descendo a mão pelo braço da mulher —, essa é a Claire.

Sem perder muito tempo, os quatro pararam de conversar, ainda com sorrisos no rosto, e se viraram para a acompanhante de Leon — que, nesse exato momento, puxava sua mão para longe da de Leon.

Como um grupinho de crianças na escola, eles a cumprimentaram:

— Oi, Claire.

Leon revirou os olhos impaciente e começou a explicar para Claire — que sorria timidamente:

— Esse coral aqui são os babacas dos meus colegas... — parou, fitando uma mulher com cabelos castanhos soltos que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas ao lado da mesa. — Exceto a Jess, a Jess não é babaca.

Ele piscou para a mulher, que devolveu um sorriso extremamente fofo.

— Jessica alí —apontando para a ela, Leon continuou falando com Claire — deve ser a única pessoa decente aqui...

— Decente?! — interrompeu o homem alto, de cabelos escuros, que se postava ao lado de Jessica. — Decente só para vocês, não é? Precisam ver o que ela faz quando fica bêbada! É praticamente uma...

— Esse viado — Leon começou com um tom alto de voz, cortando o rapaz —, que me atropelou na conversa aqui, é o Michael. O cara que pediu a _Jessiquinha fofa_ ali em casamento. — Ele subiu o braço, apontando para os outros dois, logo ao seu lado. — Esse é o David e essa aqui é a peste da Amanda. Agora vamos embora antes que ocorram perguntas...

Leon levou suas mãos as costas de Claire e começou a empurrar a moça para longe do grupinho.

— Não, espera. — Claire pediu desvencilhando da arrancada de Leon. — Eu te conheço de algum lugar? — perguntou para a loira de olhos azuis que a encarava curiosa.

— É... — Amanda começou a responder enquanto forçava a memória. — Eu estou lembrada de você.

As duas se encararam por alguns instantes, no meio do silêncio que o resto do grupo fazia.

— Você estudou na Universidade da Chicago, não foi? — Claire perguntou, lembrando do rosto familiar.

— Isso! Eu cursei lá dois ou três períodos, mas acabei me mudando pra D.C.

— Amanda... — proferiu o nome dela tentando se lembrar de algo. — Foi você quem arranjou briga com um coordenador, não foi?

— Briga? — interrompeu David, o homem de cabelos castanhos claros, e muito bem penteados, que estava sentado em cima da mesa. — Com certeza foi a Amanda. Brigar é o que ela mais sabe fazer. Você precisa ver o que ela fez semana pass...

Claire riu do comentário de David e gargalhou quando Amanda empurrou a cabeça do rapaz para traz, fazendo-o ficar em silêncio.

— Claire! — a loira pronunciou. — Você era a garota daquele clube maluco de motos, não era?

— É — confirmou em meio a risadas, se lembrando do passado —, era eu.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

— Eu avisei, não foi!? — pelo celular, Amanda gritava pela segunda vez no ouvido de Claire . — Mas não, vocês insistiram em ir sem saber a porcaria do caminho, não é mesmo?

— Tá, tá! — Claire reclamou — Nós já estamos na estrada de terra, Amanda, para que lado temos que ir?

— Excelente ponto de referência, Claire, "estrada de terra". — discutiu irritada. — Me diga o que vocês estão vendo.

— Bom, ao nosso lado direito tem árvores e do lado esquerdo tem... — ela fez uma pausa e suspirou fundo — mais árvores.

Uma interrupção na conversa das duas surgiu. Claire pode ouvir a respiração de Amanda do outro lado da linha, ela parecia muito nervosa.

— Eu te odeio, Claire!

— Eu te amo, Amanda. Por favor, nos diga o caminho — pediu rindo da amiga.

— Vontade de deixar vocês dois aí, perdidos para sempre — ameaçou, enquanto ouvia os risos de Claire. — Sei lá! Continuem andando aí até encontrarem alguma coisa! Eu preciso de mais informação, além de árvores, para saber onde vocês estão.

— Bem, há uns 30 minutos, nós passamos por uma casa amarela.

— Maravilha! — exclamou alto, fazendo Claire afastar o celular de seu ouvido. — Então voltem até essa casa.

As duas terminaram de combinar e, em seguida, se despediram. Claire terminou a ligação, prometendo ligar para Amanda novamente quando chegassem na tal casa amarela.

— Ok, Kennedy — enquanto guardava o celular novamente no porta-luvas, ela começou a falar com Leon, que ficara observando a estrada enquanto Claire pedia informação para Amanda. — Vamos voltar até aquela casa amarela que vimos alguns minutos atrás.

— E depois? — perguntou ligando o carro.

— Depois vamos ligar de novo para ela.

— Então tá.

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

Após a longa conversa amigável com Amanda, David, Jessica e Michael; Leon e Claire retornaram ao escritório e, juntos, terminaram uma pequena parte do relatório da missão. Para ele, foi infinitamente agradável escrever 10 páginas com Claire ao seu lado. Puderam se alegrar, e poucas vezes se entristecer, enquanto lembravam da semana anterior, no Chile.

Algumas poucas horas depois, no crepúsculo, Leon concluiu que ambos estavam cansados o suficiente para deixarem a agência. Foram até um pequeno restaurante, próximo ao prédio, para matar a fome e, em seguida, seguiram para o apartamento de Leon.

Ela estava surpresa, não era um apartamento qualquer. A entrada do apartamento iniciava na sala, aonde havia uma varanda que apresentava D.C. em um lindo horizonte de décimo sexto andar. Ao lado havia a cozinha e um corredor, que possuía 4 portas: três quartos e um banheiro.

— E esse é o seu quarto — terminou de apresentar o apartamento para ela, abrindo a porta de um quarto de frente para o seu.

Ela olhou para sua nova cama de casal, seu novo guarda-roupas, escrivaninha e seu banheiro integrado ao quarto. Em seguida fitou Leon com uma expressão de curiosidade.

— Quanto você ganha?

Ele gargalhou alto, já esperando que ela fizesse algum tipo de piada.

— Não, eu estou falando sério — falou, sorrindo para Leon. — Você ganha mais do que eu! Isso é um absurdo, vou pedir um aumento!

— Eu trabalho lá há mais tempo que você Claire, já tive minhas "promoções". E não venha com essa cara, você já começou ganhando o dobro do que eu quando comecei em 1998. E é coisa para caralho.

— Como você sabe quanto eu ganho? — perguntou surpresa, cruzando os braços e encostando na porta de seu novo quarto.

— Ué... Não te contaram? — ele questionou, na medida que caminhava até a cozinha. — Eu sou um de seus chefes!

— O quê?

Ele riu, enquanto pegava um copo d'água. Ela o observou com um sorriso boquiaberto.

— Então me dê um aumento — brincou, falando rápido demais.

— Não sou eu que cuido do seu dinheiro, eu só dou ordens para você.

— ... Não gostei disso.

Após uma curta conversa, Claire comentou que estava cansada e perguntou se poderia tomar um banho. Ele a entregou uma toalha e decidiu checar as notícias na internet com seu notebook. Ficou tão entretido lendo os artigos que não ouviu a primeira vez que Claire o chamou.

— Leon! — ela colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto, segurando a porta com uma das mãos, tampando, assim, seu corpo. — Eu acabei de me lembrar que não trouxe roupas. Você tem alguma coisa aqui que poderia servir em mim?

— Ahm... — murmurou inicialmente, imaginando coisas relacionadas a Claire não ter roupas. — Não.

— Me empresta alguma coisa sua então, por favor? — pediu delicadamente com um sorriso inocente.

— Por que não fica assim mesmo? — ofereceu em um sussurro sugestivo, na medida em que largava seu notebook na mesa e se levantava do sofá. Ela não ouviu claramente.

— Oi?

— Você já acabou? — alternou, indo até seu quarto lentamente.

— Já sim.

— Ok, vou ver se encontro algo para você.

Abriu algumas gavetas e procurou alguma roupa de ex-namorada ou algo do tipo, mas nada encontrou. Escolheu então uma camisa azul, de manga curta e uma calça de moletom. Foi até a porta do quarto dela e bateu na madeira.

— Obrigada — agradeceu, passando a mão pela fresta da porta e agarrando as roupas.

— Olha, eu acho que vai ficar grande em você — explicou do outro lado da porta, ansioso para vê-la vestida com suas roupas. —, mas não tenho nada menor do que isso.

— Ah, não — ela alternou. — Está ótimo! De qualquer forma, minhas roupas chegam amanhã.

— Nós podemos sair para comprar também — sugeriu, tocando a maçaneta. — Há poucas ruas daqui existem algumas lojas de roupas. Se você quiser...

Ela abriu a porta e postou-se na frente de Leon, abrindo os braços, para que ele pudesse vê-la.

— É... Estão enormes — ela afirmou sorrindo. — Mas não tem problema.

Ele gargalhou vendo que sua blusa chegava quase aos joelhos de Claire. Suas pernas, entretanto estavam descobertas.

— Eu... não preciso disso — falou, devolvendo-lhe a calça. — Sua blusa já atua como uma calça, e ela não serviria de qualquer maneira.

— Deus! Você está muito fofa — ele a elogiou e tentou tocar seu rosto, mas Claire se afastou com um passo rápido para trás.

— Você está bem? — perguntou calmo, estranhando a reação dela.

— Estou — respondeu com um delicado sorriso. — Estou sim.

— Por que você está correndo de mim? — ele perguntou rindo, se divertindo com o momento. — Eu já te disse que não mordo, não é?

Ela engoliu um seco, lembrando da última vez que eles haviam conversado sobre mordidas. Se forçou a afastar dele, com um certo receio.

— Eu não estou correndo de você — mentiu dando alguns passos para trás, em direção à cozinha.

Deduzindo que ela estivesse iniciando uma brincadeira, Leon se preparou para _correr_ atrás dela. Porém, naquele exato instante, a campainha do apartamento soou, interrompendo Leon de capturar sua "presa".

— Eu atendo! — ela virou suas costas para Leon e correu até a porta, deixando o homem com diversas dúvidas na cabeça.

Claire girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta deixando apenas uma fresta. Após ver quem era ela abriu a porta, apenas o suficiente para sair. Leon escutou os cochichos animados entre a voz de Claire e uma voz mais grave, de um homem. Curioso, ele se dirigiu até a porta com passos lentos.

— Hm... — ela murmurou, vendo Leon se aproximar. — Esse é o Leon, o cara que eu te falei que me acompanhou na missão.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos que estava abraçado com Claire levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, cumprimentando-o. Leon fez o mesmo.

— E Leon — acanhada, ela puxou o homem pelo braço, levando-o a encarar seu companheiro de quarto, — esse é o Brian... meu namorado.

* * *

 **MAIS ALGUMAS OBSERVAÇÕES NÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES... TALVEZ SÓ UM POUQUINHO IMPORTANTES:**

Obrigada por acompanhar minha história até aqui, caro (a) leitor (a)!

Ainda não sei ao certo se devo ou não continuar com a fanfic... Enfim, escrevam suas reviews e sejam felizes!

Cover Image: StacyAdler (DeviantArt)


	2. Chapter 2

**RECordações - Capítulo 2**

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

"Namorado? Puta que pariu! O quê?". Enquanto Claire ajudava Brian a colocar as malas em seu mais novo quarto, Leon se sentou no sofá e analisou a situação com pouca calma. Ele sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer instante. Fechou os olhos com firmeza, tentando recordar algum momento em que Claire havia comentado sobre Brian, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de absolutamente nada.

As vozes alegres do casal vinham do quarto que, há poucas horas atrás, Leon havia "alugado" para Claire. "Não faz sentido...", pensava encabulado com a situação, observando os dois. "Como diabos isso foi acontecer? Não... O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?".

— Meu bem, eu estou sem dinheiro agora — Leon ouviu o homem comentar com Claire, — e meu táxi está me esperando lá na recepção ainda. Tem como você pagar pra mim?

— Mas é claro — respondeu, entregando a carteira pra ele.

— Já volto então.

— Ok.

Eles se beijaram rapidamente e Leon fantasiou seu punho acertar a cabeça de alguém.

No exato momento em que Claire escutou a porta do apartamento se fechar ela deu apressados passos para o quarto, mas Leon foi mais rápido e agarrou a moça pelo braço.

— Mas que porra foi essa? — questionou bravo.

— Ei! Me solta — ela pediu tentando se desvencilhar da mão firme de Leon.

— Não, escuta — ordenou, sacudindo a moça que empurrava o corpo dele para longe do seu. — Você me beija; temos uma louca _aventurinha_ pelo Chile; você aceita morar comigo e depois diz que tem um namorado? O quê!?

— Você me convidou para morar com você, não foi? — respondeu inadequadamente, ainda empurrando o braço dele com a mão livre. — Eu não tenho culpa alguma!

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Claire Redfield! Eu disse que você podia passar um tempo aqui até encontrar um apartamento.

— Eu sei! Eu não vou ficar para sempre, seu retardado — xingou, encarando-o estressada. — Ele já ia vir para D.C. mesmo, então eu o chamei para morar comigo de uma vez.

Boquiaberto com o atrevimento de Claire, ele a encarou por um longo tempo, deixando-a bastante sem graça.

— Ao menos passou pela sua cabeça em me dizer que você tinha um namorado? — questionou nervoso, apertando inconscientemente o braço dela.

— Você está me machucando! Me solta!

— Você não falou para ele o que você fez... — concluiu, observando Claire que não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos.

— Não, não falei! — afirmou, ainda puxando seu braço. — Foi um erro!

— Ah sim. Com certeza foi um erro foder uma vadia igual a você.

— Cala a boca!

— Não, cala a boca você — berrou, largando finalmente o braço de Claire. — Você faz ideia do quanto eu quero te matar agora?

— Não começa.

— Aah, mocinha... Quando esse desgraçado subir aqui nós vamos ter uma conversinha sobre o quanto você é uma puta!

— Não! Por favor, não faça isso! — implorou, voltando-se para ele.

— Não? _NÃO!?_ Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

— Leon! Você não entende. Por favor, não fale para ele.

— Me diz um bom motivo, só _um motivo_ , que me impeça de contar para ele.

— Porque eu amo ele! — ela gritou, trazendo em seguida um silêncio insuportável.

Ambos ficaram se encarando por longos e intermináveis segundos. Eles só olharam para outra direção quando ouviram a porta do apartamento ranger. Era Brian. O homem passou pela porta e foi até Claire, para abraçá-la pelas costas.

— E então, Leon — ele encarou Leon com um sorriso após beijar o rosto de sua namorada. — Como estão as coisas?

— Estão... — sem olhar para o rapaz, Leon fez uma pausa e pensou bem no que iria dizer. Encarava Claire com os lábios entreabertos enquanto processava a conversa que acabara de ter com a mulher — ótimas. Está tudo muito bem.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

— Você vai acabar nos matando se não diminuir a velocidade! — ela gritou, segurando-se na porta do carro para tentar ficar estável.

Leon estava estressado. Odiava aquilo: ficar perdido; não saber para onde ir; ficar dando voltas, sem sair do lugar. Pisou fundo no acelerador, sem se importar se os cascalhos na estrada de terra iriam destruir seu carro.

— Leon! — Claire berrou quando o carro passou por uma pequena elevação na estrada e ela sentiu o automóvel sair do chão.

— O quê?

— Para essa bosta! — ordenou irritada. — Para agora!

— Me obrigue! — devolveu com agressividade.

Sentindo-se desafiada, ela escancarou a porta do carro com um chute. Ele levou o pé ao freio assustado e parou o carro em segundos, derrapando com o automóvel pela terra e fazendo uma poeira densa subir.

— Mas que porra foi essa? — Leon perguntou nervoso.

Ela retirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro transpirando ódio.

— Sai daí! — exigiu, na medida em que dava a volta no carro pela frente. — Eu vou dirigir agora, seu filho da puta!

— Aah, não vai não!

— SAI!

— NÃO!

Ela se lançou sobre Leon e, com os dois braços e um joelho, o empurrou para o outro banco do carro. Leon caiu desajeitado e ela chutou as pernas dele que continuavam sobre o banco do motorista.

— Para! Sua desgraçada! — gritou, movendo as pernas para seu lado.

— Caralho! Se você quer nos matar então pega a porra da arma e atira! Não tenho paciência com homem retardado.

Ela fechou sua porta, se inclinou sobre o colo de Leon e fechou a outra porta do carro, em seguida colocou o cinto e ligou o carro com uma velocidade incalculável. Leon ficou um pouco assustado e resolveu não dizer nada.

Ele a observou pelos seguintes 15 minutos, atento para saber se a mulher havia se tranquilizado. Revezava seu olhar entre a estrada, o velocímetro, a feição de Claire e os dedos da moça, fechados de maneira firme no volante.

Decidindo que havia passado tempo suficiente, ele levou a mão até a perna de Claire e a chamou com uma voz tranquila:

— Claire?

— O quê? — disse rápida, com um tom de voz mais sossegado.

— Está mais calma? — perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Não enche, Leon.

— Nossa! Que raiva foi essa, mulher?

— Culpa sua! — reclamou, ajeitando-se no assento. — Você fica de gracinha aí, achando que pode ir a mil quilômetros por hora nessa estrada.

— Eu só quero chegar logo — explicou, tirando a mão dela e voltando a se sentar corretamente.

Seguiram por mais alguns poucos minutos pela isolada estrada. Chegaram até a determinada casa amarela e Claire parou o carro, pedindo para que Leon a entregasse seu celular.

— Chegamos! — ela contou, assim que sua amiga atendeu o telefone.

— Na casa amarela? — Amanda perguntou.

— Exatamente.

— Agora procure por uma estrada estreita, ao lado de uma árvore grande — ela pediu.

Claire se inclinou para mais perto do vidro do carro e olhou ao seu redor procurando por aquela estrada estreita. Escondida atrás de alguns arbustos, estava o tal caminho.

— Achei! — informou alegre. — Só seguir direto?

— Exatamente, Redfield.

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

A manhã seguinte foi, de fato, estranha. Leon, decidido a não encarar Claire e seu inesperado namorado, resolveu acordar mais cedo, tomar seu café e ir para o trabalho, sem se importar como Claire iria chegar até a agência.

— Eu já comentei com a Jess sobre essa papelada — No prédio, Michael e David conversavam enquanto esperavam o horário certo para iniciarem o trabalho. — Preciso verificar se as cópias estão com ela primeiro.

— Então veja se você consegue fazer isso ainda essa semana — David pediu, um pouco apreensivo. — Preciso terminar de analisar esses processos aí e enviar para a atendente do chefe.

— E aí, qual é o assunto? — Leon chegou repentinamente, cumprimentando os amigos, e entrosou na conversa.

— Só alguns papéis que eu preciso arranjar antes de ir para Maryland — David respondeu.

— Ah é, você vai servir de babá semana que vem, não é mesmo?

— Cala a boca — o rapaz ordenou irritado, tirando risadas de Michael e Leon.

— Se eu fosse cotado para proteger filhinho mimado de senador eu atirava na minha cabeça, cara — Leon brincou, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

Neste mesmo tempo, ao fundo do andar, as portas do elevador se abriram e ele viu de relance Claire aparecer.

— Vejo vocês depois — Leon se despediu dos colegas e foi apressado para seu escritório, na tentativa de evitar um encontro com Claire.

Enquanto caminhava pelo andar, Claire se demonstrava um pouco confusa, à procura de algum lugar. Michael a avistou e ergueu o braço, chamando sua atenção. Ela caminhou até os dois.

— Ei, novata! — Mike a cumprimentou e recebeu um sorriso em resposta. — Está perdida?

— Exatamente! — confirmou. — Eu preciso de uns documentos e parece que... — falou folheando algumas folhas nas mãos — a sua namor... _noiva_ possui eles.

— Jess é a garota dos papéis — David confirmou tocando Claire no ombro. — É só você ir naquele escritório ali na frente que você a encontra.

Ela agradeceu, se despediu dos rapazes e foi até o local apontado por David. Ele seguiu seu andar com os olhos e, após um tempo, comentou com Michael:

— Ela é gostosa.

— Puta merda, David! — Mike gritou estressado. — Você não consegue ficar um minuto sem falar merda, não é mesmo?

— Ué! — contestou. — Mas ela é!

— Deixa o Leon ouvir isso — mencionou, na medida em que puxava sua cadeira para se sentar.

— Como assim?

— Sei lá, acho que _ela é dele_ , cara.

— Você acha?

— _Uh-huh_ — murmurou, começando a digitar a senha no computador.

David encarou Michael pensativo e retornou seu olhar para Claire, que agora batia na porta do escritório de Jessica. A observou até que ela sumisse dentro do quarto.

— ... É por isso que eu odeio o Leon.

—

A ideia de que Leon estava profundamente irritado com ela, vagava lentamente pela cabeça de Claire. Enquanto aguardava Jessica encontrar seus documentos, tudo que ela conseguia pensar era: "Mas por que ele estaria tão nervoso comigo?". Em sua mente, não havia motivos concretos para que o homem ficasse irritado ao ponto de deixar ela vir para a empresa de táxi. "E daí que a gente passou uma noite juntos? Foi um erro. Será que ele não percebeu...?"

— Aqui está! — interrompendo seus pensamentos, Jess entregou para Claire uma pasta com todos os arquivos que ela precisava. — Tudo que você precisa fazer agora é levar isso para o seu chefe, que no caso é o Leon ou o Jordan, o "chefe dos chefes" — brincou. — Mas acho que ele está em uma reunião agora, então é melhor levar para o Leon mesmo.

Claire agradeceu e na medida em que caminhava até o escritório de Leon, calculou as possibilidades da conversa dos dois acabarem aos berros. Tentou não pensar muito e bateu na porta decidida, não esperando uma resposta para entrar.

— Ei — cumprimentou, passando pela porta.

Ele a encarou e precisou se controlar para não jogar a cadeira em que estava assentado em Claire. Não precisou de mais nada além de seu olhar para ela entender que Leon não estava contente em vê-la. Por isso, ela logo foi falando:

— Eu fiquei sabendo na recepção que preciso te entregar uns papéis. Então aqui estão eles.

Leon nada falou; não se moveu e nem ao menos piscou. Levou poucos segundos até que ela jogasse metade de seus papéis na mesa do homem e saísse do escritório.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

— Finalmente, hein! — Jessica exclamou, se aproximando do carro de Leon, quando passaram pelo portão de entrada da casa. — Mas que demora foi essa?

— A princesa ali não sabe se orientar com um mapa — ele explicou, na medida em que saia do carro e ia em direção ao porta-malas para abri-lo.

— A culpa é minha? — Claire retrucou, recuperando o nervosismo. — Aah, Leon, vai tomar no seu...

— Gente, calma — Jess pediu, assistindo a discussão. — Vocês estão aqui, é isso que importa.

A mulher foi até os dois recém chegados e os cumprimentou com um abraço.

— Precisam de ajuda com isso? — perguntou, vendo eles pegarem suas bagagens.

— Não não — responderam juntos. — São só duas malas — Leon terminou.

— Ah! Olha eles aí! — Mike exclamou com um sorriso dando um tapa nas costas de Leon e um abraço em Claire. — Por que a demora?

— Leon não sabe dirigir — Claire respondeu, largando sua mala no canto da sala.

— Vou falar nada — Leon preferiu, repetindo a ação de Claire.

— Nunca vi um casal brigar mais do que esses dois — David opinou, descendo as escadas. Foi até Leon, que estava mais próximo e o saudou com um firme aperto de mão, abraçou Claire fazendo-a perder o ar.

— _EU AVISEI!_ — ouviram um berro no andar de cima. Em seguida, passos rápidos foram escutados enquanto Amanda descia as escadas. — Eu falei não sei quantas vezes, mas nãããoo...

— Bom te ver também, Mandinha — Claire brincou, rindo do escândalo da loira.

— Você, cala a boca! — ordenou para Claire. — Você, aprende a dirigir! — apontou para Leon nervosa.

Após alguns gritos e controvérsias, Claire e Leon chegaram a conclusão que a viagem parecia ter valido a pena. Era a casa mais _aconchegante e nostálgica_ que já haviam ido na vida. Para Leon, aquela casa de campo era muito semelhante a de uma casa de avó, onde passou poucos verões na vida. Para Claire, entretanto, lembrava a casa de uma tia com parentesco distante, onde uma vez, ela e seu irmão colocaram fogo no banheiro na tentativa de matar uma ratazana gigante.

Eram dois andares: em cima estavam os três quartos e os banheiros; no andar de baixo havia a sala, com típicos sofás-cama cujo tecido acumula poeira e deixa qualquer que dorme ali um com uma alergia terrível. Ao lado estava a cozinha, com todo tipo de acessório e utensílio necessário para fundar um restaurante. A varanda, logo na entrada, possuía um conjunto de cadeiras e mesas de madeira, e logo ao lado havia clássicas cadeiras de balanço, tão confortáveis quanto cama de mãe.

Tudo isso circundado por um campo, não muito extenso, de grama (onde até piscina tinha).

— Como acharam esse lugar? — Leon perguntou, acomodando-se em uma das cadeiras na varanda.

— A Ursinha possui uns contatos aí... — David explicou, na medida em que se apoiava na varanda, ao lado de Amanda.

— Pois é — a loira confirmou —, eu nem sabia que isso existia por aqui. Perguntei para Jess como exatamente ela conhecia esse lugar mas, sinceramente, não entendi nada do que ela disse.

— O que vocês duas acham de nadar? — David perguntou, observando a piscina. — Chamem a Jess para se juntar a vocês e...

— Por que você não consegue ficar um dia sem ser patético? — Claire interrompeu impaciente, sentando-se ao lado de Leon, que ria no momento.

— Aah, o que é isso, Red? — David reclamou, fazendo-se de inocente. — Foi apenas uma sugestão. Está calor hoje, não é mesmo? E o que seria mais perfeito para vocês, lindas garotas, do que se refrescarem em uma piscina?

— Eu concordo — Leon opinou, olhando para Claire com um sorriso bobo. Ela fechou a cara para o homem e revirou os olhos, aconchegando-se melhor na cadeira.

— Aí! Viram só, não sou só eu que...

— O que acharam da casa, pessoal? — Naquele instante, Jessica entrou na varanda e interrompeu David. — Dá para o gasto, não é?

— Jess, você é sensacional! — Claire afirmou, pegando na mão da amiga. — Agora, poderia nos explicar como conseguiu achar esse lugar, porque nós perguntamos para a loira ali, só que ela é muito burra e não consegue entender as explicações.

Amanda fitou Claire com uma cara emburrada e mostrou um dedo do meio para a amiga, que devolveu um beijo soprado.

— Eu tinha um telefone, que eu pensava ser de uma pessoa, mas na verdade não era — Jess começou a explicação, encarando Claire com um sorriso fofo. — Algumas semanas atrás eu liguei para esse telefone e acabei descobrindo que era da pessoa que é dona desta casa de campo. Então, por pedidos dele, eu o encontrei e nós tivemos uma conversa, ele acabou me fazendo uma oferta, que envolvia dinheiro, família, trabalho e passado, e então eu fui meio que _obrigada_ a aceitar. Então, semana passada, Amanda havia me dito que queria passar o feriado em algum lugar legal e então eu liguei para este rapaz e, como ele estava me devendo uma, ele pretendia me alugar a casa pela metade do preço. Porém, como eu sabia que ele tinha um remorso muito grande pelas coisas que já fez comigo, eu insisti um pouco mais e consegui que ele me alugasse a casa por um preço que saiu quase de graça.

Ela finalizou com um sorriso alegre e encarou os amigos. Em meio ao silêncio da dúvida, os quatro encararam Jessica com uma feição bizarra de questionamento, em seguida, se entreolharam confusos, procurando respostas nos olhos de cada um.

— Eu disse... — Amanda comentou, chutando o pé de Claire.

— Olha, deixa eu ver se eu entendi — David se pronunciou. — Esse cara, por acaso, é um ex-namorado seu?

— Sim — respondeu, retirando de todos um barulho de _"Aaaah, entendi"._

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

Pensativa, ela caminhou apressada pelo corredor, perdida no olhar com o qual Leon havia encarado-a. Subitamente ela esbarrou em alguém e o chão se transformou em um tapete de folhas.

— Me desculpe! — ela pediu, apressando-se para ver se a mulher em quem havia esbarrado estava bem.

— Puta merd... Claire? — a loira reconheceu a moça, cessando seus xingamentos.

— Ah! Oi, Amanda. Desculpa... eu não te vi.

As duas começaram a recolher os papéis jogados no chão.

— Você está bem? — Amanda perguntou, devolvendo parte das folhas para Claire.

— Estou, só estou um pouco perdida — comentou acariciando o ombro. — Minha mesa é a 16B mas eu não faço ideia de onde fica.

— 16B é quase do meu lado — falou tranquila. — Vamos lá, eu só tenho que levar isso aqui para a ursinha e eu te levo para sua mesa.

— Ursinha?

— É... a Jess.

— Por que esse apelido? — perguntou curiosa, na medida em que começava a acompanhar Amanda.

— Porque ela é fofa como um ursinho de pelúcia — esclareceu sorridente. — Não fui eu quem inventou esse apelido idiota, foi o babaca do David, mas acabou que agora todos nós a chamamos assim.

— Vocês todos se conhecem há muito tempo?

— Aah, já faz algum tempo sim — começou, calculando os anos na cabeça enquanto caminhavam até o escritório de Jess. — Eu fui a primeira a entrar aqui, seis anos atrás, em 1998, Leon veio alguns meses depois, então apareceu a Jess, em seguida o Michael e por fim o David.

— E o David chegou quando?

— Deve fazer uns... dois anos.

Amanda bateu algumas vezes na porta do escritório, tocando uma melodia qualquer, e em seguida entrou acompanhada de Claire.

— Ursinha, trouxe mais trabalho para você — anunciou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar e lançava um bloco de folhas para Jessica, que agarrou no ar com uma das mãos.

— Da onde é isso? Maryland? — a morena perguntou, folheando algumas das folhas.

— Isso mesmo.

Jess voltou sua atenção para Claire que ficara quieta no canto próximo à porta, aguardando que Amanda a levasse para sua mesa.

— Oi de novo, Claire — cumprimentou pela segunda vez no dia. — Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Não não — negou retraída. — Amanda disse que ia me levar ao 16B e eu só...

— Eu vou levar ela lá — completou a loira que colocava suas pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa de Jessica.

— Amanda, comporte-se feito gente, por favor — Jessica pediu calma, quando a loira derrubou alguns lápis de sua mesa com os pés.

— Não seja chata, ursinha — ordenou, pegando uma caneta da mão de Jessica e começando a enrolar seu cabelo, amarrando-o em um coque. — Me diz, o que os chefões querem que eu faça dessa vez?

Jessica revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador. Digitou alguma coisa e em seguida imprimiu mais papéis. Juntou todas as folhas e as grampeou, entregando-as em seguida para a loira folgada a sua frente.

— Informações vazadas, Amanda — começou a explicar. — Vão te ligar amanhã, ou no dia seguinte, para confirmar, mas parece que querem que você monte a equipe para consertar as coisas. Você vai precisar desses documentos aqui... Mas você podia muito bem ter feito isso sozinha, não precisa vir até mim para...

— Muito bem! — exclamou interrompendo a morena e se levantou da cadeira, derrubando mais lápis e canetas enquanto retirava seus pés da mesa. — Obrigada, lindinha. Eu vou levar a _timidazinha_ aqui para o lugar dela. Vejo você mais tarde, ok? Ok!

— Jess é um amor de pessoa, não é? — comentou com Claire quando fechou a porta do escritório.

— Parece que sim — confirmou, caminhando com a loira pelo corredor.

— Mandinha! — uma voz alheia chamou distante pela moça que acompanhava Claire. Ela revirou os olhos aborrecida e voltou-se para quem havia lhe chamado. David correu até ela e lhe deu um abraço apertado, que não foi correspondido.

— Bom dia para você, senhorita emburrada — cumprimentou, soltando-a.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou, voltando a andar com Claire até a mesa 16B. Ele seguiu as duas.

— Não quero nada, só te ver.

— David — começou, fazendo uma pausa para dar um longo suspiro —, não enche o meu saco hoje. Por favor!

— Mas eu não fiz nada! — protestou encabulado. — Você por acaso me viu fazendo algo de errado, novata? — perguntou para Claire, que respondeu acanhada com um aceno negativo com a cabeça. — Viu só? Eu não fiz absolutamente nada.

— Claire — Amanda voltou-se para a mulher que a seguia, andando de costas até a mesa —, quando esse cara chegar perto de você... Corra! O mais rápido que puder, ok? Ele é a desgraça desse país!

— Mas o que é isso, Mandinha? — ele contestou em um sorriso sátiro. — É feio contar mentiras sobre mim para as novatas.

— Siga meu conselho, Claire — reafirmou, virando-se para continuar a caminhar. — Siga meu conselho.

Claire observava os dois mas não sabia exatamente se deveria comentar algo, então permaneceu em silêncio enquanto seguia a loira.

David olhou para Claire e em seguida para Amanda, puxou a mulher pelo braço e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Em seguida deu um leve tapa na bunda da loira e disparou para longe dela.

Em instantes, Amanda retirou a caneta que estava presa em seu cabelo e arremessou contra o rapaz, que desviou instintivamente e a encarou com um sorriso que preenchia seu rosto.

— Vai tomar no seu cu, David! — ela gritou, não se preocupando se toda a agência havia escutado.

Assustada com o que acabara de presenciar, Claire parou de caminhar, imaginando o que Amanda tinha na cabeça para sair jogando canetas na direção das pessoas. Apertou o bloco de folhas contra o peito, insegura, e observou David sumir atrás de uma porta do andar.

— Vem, Claire — a loira chamou quando percebeu que sua acompanhante havia ficado para trás.

— O que... O que foi isso?

— Ah, o David é um retardado — afirmou, penteando os cabelos longos com os dedos. — Qualquer dia vou matar esse filho da puta.

— Vocês... Vocês dois são namorados?

— Só nos sonhos dele.

Poucos passos depois, as duas chegaram até o local onde o 16B estava estampado em uma pequena placa de ferro pregada na madeira.

— É aqui, Claire. Eu tenho que ir fazer essas coisas aqui — comentou, erguendo as folhas que Jéssica havia lhe entregado há pouco tempo. — Eu não costumo ficar parada, mas as vezes você consegue me encontrar no 17A, ok? Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me procurar.

—

Terminando seu relatório, Leon voltou mais cedo para casa, aproveitando seu tempo sozinho enquanto Claire ainda estava na agência e Brian a procura de um emprego.

Olhando sempre para o relógio, Leon aguardou na sala, comendo algumas porcarias no sofá. Quando as 19 horas chegaram, o homem trancou-se em seu quarto, desejando não ver nenhum dos dois "invasores" que agora _assombravam_ seu apartamento. Alguns minutos depois ele ouviu passos no corredor, indicando que algum deles havia chegado. "Que dia de merda.", pensou chateado, enquanto retirava suas roupas para tomar um banho.

Precisou de algumas horas para que a _nuvem_ de pensamentos ruins largassem sua mente para que Leon pudesse finalmente adormecer. Porém, algo o despertou.

Tateou a mesa ao lado da cama, à procura de seu celular. Agarrando o aparelho, ele viu que já havia passado das 23 horas. O que levou Leon a acordar, entretanto, precisou de um pouco mais de atenção para ser entendido. Ele imaginou ter escutado alguns ruídos vindos da parede. Batidas constantes.

Foi seguindo os sons com seus ouvidos, até que encostasse a cabeça na parede e os grunhidos fossem reconhecidos.

— Aah, vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara! — falou alto, abismado e irritado com a situação. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. "Era só o que me faltava?!", pensou furioso escutando a _felicidade em gemidos_ do casal ao lado.

Naquele instante, Leon se imaginava arrombando a porta do quarto de Claire e expulsando os dois de sua casa aos berros e tiros. Queria socar a cara de alguém, mas não tinha certeza de qual dos dois. Milhares de possibilidades de _"como matar Claire Redfield e seu namorado viado enquanto transam na porra do meu apartamento"_ surgiram na mente do loiro que respirava profundamente.

Leon empurrou as cobertas nervoso e pisou com seus pés descalços no chão gelado. Se vestiu com qualquer roupa que encontrou jogada e se cobriu com sua jaqueta. Abriu a porta do quarto e o som aumentou. Nesse instante, ele sentiu como se suas mãos exigissem socar alguém, enforcar alguém, arrancar o fígado de alguém. Foi até a porta de entrada e pegou a chave do apartamento, saiu, imaginando agora em qual balcão de bar ele passaria a noite.


	3. Chapter 3

**RECordações: Capítulo 3**

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Após a explicação desajeitada de Jessica, os amigos tentaram interrogar a moça para descobrir um pouco mais sobre seu ex-namorado. Porém, todas suas respostas eram superficiais demais e não foram o suficiente para os curiosos na varanda.

— Mas e então, quem é que vai cozinhar o almoço de hoje? — Jess perguntou fitando David, na tentativa de mudar o assunto.

Ele a encarou com um olhar cansado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Amanda, que estava ao seu lado. A loira se virou para o peso que a usava como encosto.

— O Leon vai — David disse sorrindo.

— Então vamos todos morrer de fome — o loiro declarou, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira. — Porque se depender das minhas habilidades na cozinha, vamos acabar comendo barro.

— David, você nunca mostrou seus dons culinários para a Claire — Amanda comentou tranquila.

— Já sim — ele retrucou, fechando os olhos. — Naquela noite do pôquer, na sua casa.

— Aah, é verdade... — ela se recordou. — Mas estávamos muito bêbados e tenho certeza de que ela não se lembra do que você cozinhou. — Afirmou, seguido de um aceno positivo de Claire.

— Nem _eu_ me lembro do que cozinhei, Mandinha.

— Viu só! Então vá para a cozinha e prepare algo maravilhoso para comermos — Amanda pediu, apontando para a entrada da casa.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e permaneceu imóvel no ombro dela.

— É o seguinte — Michael apareceu subitamente na varanda e abraçou Jess pelas costas —, tem três quartos, dois com cama de casal e um com camas de solteiro. Os dois quartos com cama de casal tem banheiro, e eu já movi as coisas minha e da Jess para um desses, então vocês se virem aí.

— Eu durmo com a Mandinha na de casal — David declarou, laçando o corpo da loira com os braços.

— Mas nem fodendo! — ela reclamou, seguido de uma risada falsa.

— Claire e eu podemos ficar com a de casal — Leon ofereceu, rindo da reação de Amanda.

— Ué, como assim? — Claire perguntou surpresa, estranhando a sugestão do homem.

— Redfield, não discuta — a loira ordenou, enquanto tentava se desgrudar de David. — Você e seu chefinho ficam na de casal.

 **\- - 6** **MESES ATRÁS**

Eles agora mal se viam. Em quatro dias Claire havia se enturmado com o pessoal e Leon parecia estar se afastando deles. Os amigos tinham o costume de, na hora do almoço, saírem juntos para um restaurante próximo, porém todas as vezes em que iam até o escritório de Leon para chamá-lo, ele recusava, dizendo estar ocupado.

— Vamos, Claire? — Jess chamou, abraçada a Michael. — Já está na hora.

— Já estou indo — afirmou, terminando uma ligação por telefone.

— Alguém chamou o Leon? — Amanda perguntou, indo até os dois que aguardavam por Claire.

— David foi agora chamá-lo — Mike explicou —, mas acho que não vai dar em nada, de novo.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — Claire comentava com alguém no telefone, enquanto fazia sinal para que os amigos lhe esperassem. — Você já me falou dela sim, Chris, mas eu nunca a vi! Não acha que _eu_ , _sua irmã_ , tenho que conhecer suas namoradas antes de você sair pedindo elas em casamento?

— Leon está esquisito esses dias, não é? — Jess comentou, virando-se para Amanda. — Não está falando conosco, nem saindo mais...

— E daí que você a conhece desde _mil-novecentos-e-sei-lá-quantos_? — Claire bradou com seu irmão pelo telefone. — Chris! Para com isso, você acabou de me dizer que só agora começaram a sair juntos, e agora já quer pedir a mão dela!? Você é doido? Vai com calm... — ela fez uma pausa, pois pareceu ter sido interrompida, e escutou impaciente. — Ai, Jesus... Está bem, está bem!

— Com quem Claire está falando? — David perguntou, se aproximando do grupo.

— Acho que é o irmão dela — Jess explicou. — Onde está o Leon? — questionou, procurando por ele.

— Onde você acha? No escritório! — David afirmou estressado. — Disse que tem muito trabalho para fazer.

Claire terminou a ligação e caminhou até os amigos que a esperavam.

— Ai ai... — suspirou, falando com eles. — Meu irmão tem sérios problemas de cabeça.

— Aah, deve ser de família — Amanda brincou, fazendo Claire fitá-la com impaciência.

— Com licença — um homem cutucou Mike no ombro. — Onde fica a mesa 16B? Estou procurando por Claire Red... — quando Michael se virou para respondê-lo, o homem a viu logo a sua frente e sorriu. — Ah! Oi, Claire.

— Brian! — ela exclamou surpresa. — O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, indo até ele e dando-lhe um beijo.

— Eu estava aqui perto e pensei em te buscar para comermos alguma coisa — explicou, abraçando-a.

Amanda fingiu uma tosse, chamando a atenção de Claire para os amigos que estavam logo ali ao seu lado.

— Ah! Desculpa — pediu sem graça, saindo do abraço e agarrando a mão de seu namorado. — Pessoal, esse aqui é o Brian. Brian, esse é o pessoal.

Jess deu um passo a frente, ainda _semi-agarrada_ a Michael, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Muito prazer, Brian — falou alegre — Agora, se vocês têm vergonha na cara, podemos ir comer alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus? Vou acabar morrendo de fome aqui!

Algumas apresentações e apertos de mão depois, os seis saíram do prédio e foram ao costumeiro restaurante de uma rua próxima. Sentando-se todos juntos, eles passaram o tempo conversando e rindo.

Quando Claire e Brian haviam terminados seus pratos, os dois resolveram se separar do grupo e saíram para caminhar em um parque próximo, antes de se despedirem e voltarem cada um para seu trabalho.

— E esse Brian, hein? — Amanda comentou com os amigos, vendo o casal caminhar para distante deles. — Eu pensei que a Claire tinha alguma coisa com o Leon.

— Eu também — Mike acrescentou. — Ela havia falado com vocês que tinha namorado?

— Não... — Jess negou, na medida em que misturava açúcar em seu suco. — Ela está morando com o Leon, não é? O Brian também está?

— É bem provável... — Amanda analisou, roubando o copo das mãos da amiga.

— Bom, acho que isso explica o recente mau humor do Leon, não é mesmo? — disse David, rindo da reação de Jessica, que com toda delicadeza preparou seu suco, para que Amanda pudesse tomá-lo insensivelmente.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Após as escolhas dos quartos de cada um, Leon e Claire levaram suas malas para o andar de cima e organizaram suas coisas. David havia caído na _lábia_ de Amanda e decidiu cozinhar o almoço. Enquanto isso acontecia, Claire se lembrou de um trabalho pendente e resolveu fazê-lo enquanto todos conversavam e bebiam na cozinha da casa, aguardando pela comida ficar pronta.

Algum tempo tinha se passado e David avisou que seu bolo de carne estava pronto. Leon, notando que Claire havia sumido pela última hora, foi procurá-la. Ao subir as escadas, percebeu que a porta de seu quarto estava encostada.

— Claire? — Leon chamou, empurrando a porta do quarto lentamente.

— Oi — respondeu desatenta.

— O almoço está pron... Mas o que é que você está fazendo? — levemente surpreso, ele perguntou para a mulher que postava toda sua concentração na tela do notebook que estava em seu colo.

— Eu me esqueci completamente do relatório do meu último expediente em Chicago — disse, enquanto digitava algo apressada em seu notebook. — Já faz duas semanas e eu ainda não entreguei para...

— Claire, é feriado.

Ela o encarou expressiva, com os lábios entreabertos.

— Eu sei, Leon — considerou inquieta, tornando a fitar a tela de seu computador. — Mas eu só preciso finalizar algumas poucas páginas e...

— Você faz isso depois, Red — pediu, aproximando-se dela.

— Eu vou enviar para você assim que formos para casa, pode ser?

— Claire, para com isso — insistiu impaciente, na medida em que retirava o notebook do colo da mulher. — Venha, vamos descer.

— Mas Leon, eu preciso muito finalizar isso — teimou, ajoelhando-se na cama e indo atrás de seu computador. — É rápido, eu juro.

Ele levou o aparelho até a escrivaninha do quarto e o fechou. Claire correu atrás dele e tentou pegar de volta o que lhe pertencia, mas foi barrada pelo corpo de Leon.

— Não seja chato, Leon — reclamou angustiada. — Me deixe terminar o trabalho.

— Eu já falei que não, princesa — repetiu rindo, enquanto ela tentava inutilmente passar pelas costas de Leon. — Então é não.

Claire então o empurrou para o lado, deixando-o ligeiramente desequilibrado; porém, no instante em que ia pegar seu notebook de volta, o homem a enlaçou firme com os braços pela frente e a ergueu sobre o chão, aproximando seus rostos e deixando seus lábios a centímetros um do outro.

— Vai fazer o que agora, princesa? — questionou alegre.

Ela mordeu o lábio, caindo na provocação. Puxou seus braços presos para distante dos de Leon e conseguiu um espaço do homem. Forçou seu peso para baixo e, quando tocou as pontas dos pés no chão, empurrou Leon para trás, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama.

Antes que ele pudesse se erguer, Claire montou em Leon e segurou seus braços contra o colchão. Extasiado, ele não se esforçou para tirá-la de lá.

— O que acha que _a princesa aqui_ deveria fazer agora?

— Pessoal, o almoça está... _Uou!_ — Jessica entrou no quarto e os chamou para avisar sobre o almoço, mas se surpreendeu vendo Claire sobre Leon, segurando-o pelos pulsos. — ... Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

— Jess! — Claire exclamou, assustada com a entrada repentina da amiga. Ela deu um salto para sair de cima de Leon e se afastou do homem, que agora havia perdido o sorriso do rosto.

— Não, nós só estávamos... — ele falou, levantando-se da cama. — Claire estava tentando trabalhar...

— Eu tinha que terminar um relatório e então...

— Ela não quis parar...

— Ele não quis me deixar continuar...

Os dois, completamente desconcertados, resolveram ficar em silêncio, e durante alguns cômicos segundos, Jessica os encarou enquanto escondia um sorriso contente com as mãos. Ela se virou lentamente e saiu do quarto sem se pronunciar. Eles escutaram ela descendo as escadas e se encararam com um leve desespero.

 **\- - 5** **MESES ATRÁS**

Nem ele mesmo sabia o quão extensa podia ser sua paciência. Um longo e catastrófico mês havia se passado, e Leon já não conseguia suportar a voz de Brian. Estava cansado de ter que ir trabalhar mais cedo todos os dias, só para evitar de encontrar com o casal.

"Expulso de minha própria casa", dizia para si mesmo após mais um dia corrido na agência. Chegou exausto, tendo forças somente para se lançar sobre a cama. Seu descanso, entretanto, não durou por muito tempo. "Essas paredes são muito finas", reclamava, enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro.

Mesmo com a porta de seu quarto fechada, era possível escutar bastante do que acontecia no cômodo a sua frente. "Já é a terceira vez que esses desgraçados estão fodendo", Leon estava cogitando seriamente em roubar algum explosivo da agência e detonar seu apartamento.

Por precaução, ele havia pego uma garrafa de vodca da cozinha e deixado em seu quarto, os motivos eram bem claros na cabeça de Leon: beber até pegar no sono e evitar que os "pombinhos" pudessem beber toda a vodca antes dele. Porém, com gemidos ou não para lhe atormentar, ele não podia ficar sem tomar um gole da bebida, o que em uma semana resultou em um garrafa vazia.

Quando os dois pareciam ter terminado a _farra_ , Leon levantou de sua cama e vestiu uma camiseta fina. Precisava beber algo para acalmar os nervos e, por fim, dormir. Pegou um uísque qualquer no armário da cozinha e se acomodou em dos bancos.

— Opa! — Brian exclamou, surpreso ao ver Leon sentado à bancada da cozinha. — Nós te acordamos, cara? — perguntou coçando a cabeça, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

Leon olhou de relance para o rapaz, que somente vestia uma bermuda qualquer.

— _Naah_ — grunhiu em resposta, tornando a encarar seu copo quase vazio. — Não estou conseguindo dormir já faz alguns dias.

— Entendo — falou indo em direção ao loiro.

Sem utilizar palavras concretas, Leon ofereceu um copo de uísque para Brian. Este aceitou o presente com ânimo e, em seguida, puxou um banco para se sentar.

— Escuta, cara —Brian começou, entornando um pouco da bebida em seu copo —, eu sei que estamos te enchendo o saco aqui, mas eu já arranjei um emprego e daqui a poucas semanas eu e Claire vamos sair daq...

— Você trabalha com o que mesmo? — interrompeu, aproximando o copo da boca.

— ... Eu sou designer gráfico.

Leon virou o resto do uísque.

— Entendi — falou calmo, sem encarar o rapaz.

Um pouco perturbado, Brian começou a tomar a bebida lentamente.

— Então... — Leon rompeu o silêncio e pegou a garrafa, enchendo novamente seu copo até a metade — faz quanto tempo que vocês dois estão juntos?

Brian estendeu seu copo para que Leon o servisse e o encarou pensativo.

— Um ano e meio — respondeu, brindando com o copo do outro. — Por quê?

— Uau! — exclamou tomando todo o líquido de uma só vez. — Isso é um bom tempo, hein?

— É, é sim — concordou, tomando um pequeno gole da bebida. — Nós temos muito em comum e está tudo dando certo até agora.

Leon agarrou a garrafa e virou o líquido em seu copo até entornar. Bebeu mais uma vez sem, ao menos, respirar e começou a rir. Gargalhar. Aparentemente, achou a situação muito engraçada, pois seus olhos lacrimejaram com as risadas.

— Tudo bem aí? — Brian perguntou, estranhando a atitude de Leon.

— Cara... — tentou falar, sem ar. — Sua namorada é uma puta.

— Como é que é? — questionou, levantando-se do banco sobressaltado.

— Olha — ainda rindo, Leon estendeu a mão para Brian, fazendo sinal para ele se acalmar —, você é um cara legal então vou ser seu amigo e te contar a verdade sobre Claire Redfield.


	4. Chapter 4

**RECordações: Capítulo 4**

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Eles escutaram Jessica descendo as escadas e se encararam com um leve desespero. Leon disparou atrás da morena e Claire não soube exatamente o que fazer; então resolveu ficar por ali mesmo, imaginando as desgraças que viriam acontecer se Jessica comentasse o que viu para alguém.

— Jess! — Leon chamou, descendo alguns degraus da escada. — Ursinha, minha linda, volte aqui — ele pediu educadamente.

Ela sorriu para ele e atendeu seu pedido. De mãos dadas, Leon a levou de volta para o quarto onde Claire esperava roendo as unhas aflita, sentada na beirada da cama.

— Olha, Jess — ele começou, fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado —, sobre o que aconteceu aqui...

— Ahá! Então aconteceu alguma coisa — ela concluiu, rindo dos dois.

— Não não! — Claire obstruiu, levantando-se e indo até eles. — Nada aconteceu. Você não viu absolutamente nada aqui, mocinha!

— Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso — ela interveio, levantando as mãos em desistência. — Se vocês querem ficar escondendo, tudo bem, mas eu não vejo motivo para...

— Não, ursinha, _não_ estamos escondendo _nada_ porque _não_ está acontecendo _nada_ — Leon tentou explicar, segurando-a pelos ombros. — Entendeu?

Ela o encarou impaciente por alguns segundos.

— Vocês têm sorte de que quem os viu fui eu, e não a Amanda — informou, encarando os dois séria.

— Nós sabemos — Leon e Claire falaram juntos.

— Eu não vou contar nada para ninguém, se é com isso que estão preocupados — falou, fazendo com que Leon se sentisse mais aliviado e largasse os ombros dela. — Podemos ir agora?

Claire, ainda se sentindo insegura, fez com que Jessica prometesse diversas vezes que jamais falaria sobre o assunto. Alguns juramentos depois, os três desceram as escadas para o almoço que David havia preparado.

— Claire, aonde você estava? — Amanda perguntou quando a viu entrando na cozinha.

— Eu estava fazendo o relatório do meu expediente em Chicago — explicou. Claire olhou para Jessica que pegava tranquila um prato na mesa para se servir.

— Mas agora? — Mike questionou, enquanto selecionava alguns talheres em uma das gaveta da cozinha. — Resolveu fazer isso agora, no feriado?

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse a ela — Leon comentou, atento para as reações de Jess. — Mas ela não escuta.

— Claire, o seu próprio chefe está falando para você não fazer o relatório no feriado e, ainda assim, você quer escrever? — David comentou. — Como assim?

— Pois é, mas acontece que esse relatório tem que ser entregue para o Jordan e não para o Leon — expôs estressada.

— Está bem, está bem — Amanda interrompeu a discussão impaciente. — Se vocês continuarem falando sobre trabalho eu vou bater em todos vocês. Então calem a boca!

Os amigos se serviram e se assentaram junto à mesa. Com a primeira garfada, Claire já foi surpreendida com o sabor da comida. Ela já havia ouvido os amigos comentarem que David cozinhava bem, mas não fazia ideia de que ele poderia ser tão talentoso assim.

— Meu Deus, o que é isso?! — perguntou encantada. — Isso é muito bom!

— É só um bolo de carne — David respondeu calmo.

— David, parabéns! — falou, pegando mais um pedaço.

— É, pelo menos _uma coisa_ ele saber fazer — a loira expressou.

— Acho que vou usar o fogão a lenha, amanhã — David divulgou, ignorando o comentário de Amanda.

— Mas você não havia dito que não tem lenha? — Mike perguntou.

— Não tem cortada — explicou. — Mas nós podemos cortar.

— _Nós_? — Mike questionou mais uma vez. — Não me coloque nessa, David.

Quando estavam todos terminando a refeição, Michael, do nada, perguntou risonho para sua noiva:

— Jess, quando é que você vai me dar um filho?

— Hã? — Jessica murmurou chocada, quase se engasgando com a comida.

— Toda vez que eu toco no assunto você começa a falar de outra coisa — Mike disse calmo, enquanto todos os outros na mesa ficavam em silêncio encarando os dois com expressões de espanto. — Então agora estou perguntando na frente de todos para que eles possam encher seu saco.

— Meu Deus do céu... Eu vou ser tia! — Amanda exclamou contente após alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Não não — Jessica discutiu, fazendo sinais com as mãos para que a loira suspendesse a animação. — Mike, por que você...?

— Você não quer filhos, ursinha? — Leon questionou interessado, interrompendo a morena. — Sempre imaginei que você seria a melhor mãe do universo.

— É, Jess — Claire confirmou. — Você seria sensacional.

— Eu não consigo imaginar a ursinha transando — David revelou calmo encarando Jessica.

— Como é que é?! — Amanda perguntou perplexa com a confissão do rapaz. — Do que caralhos você está falando!?

— Mas é! Pra ter filhos você precisa transar, e eu não consigo imaginar essa _coisinha fofa_ fazendo...

— A quanto tempo vocês estão pensando sobre isso? — Claire perguntou para Jess, ignorando completamente o comentário imbecil de David.

Jessica foi lentamente abaixando o rosto até que pudesse apoiar a cabeça na beirada da mesa. Ela suspirou impaciente enquanto era bombardeada com o interrogatório. Mike a encarava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

 **\- - 5 MESES ATRÁS  
**

Após a conversa que teve com Brian na noite anterior, Leon dormiu esplendidamente bem. Tudo que conseguia pensar era o quão confuso "o bostinha do Brian" deveria estar no momento. Entretanto, não ouviu nenhum _escândalo_ naquela noite que indicasse que o rapaz havia interrogado Claire sobre os assuntos que Leon havia comentado com ele.

O dia amanheceu e ele acordou um pouco mais cedo para ir para a agência, como já era de costume. Porém, Leon não fez questão de voltar mais cedo para casa. Após o horário de trabalho, foi a um bar próximo do prédio com David e Amanda — porque Claire já havia deixado a agência. Michael estava cansado demais e Jéssica acabou acompanhando seu noivo.

Enquanto Amanda cantava o barman, David tentava, inutilmente, fazer com que a loira o desse atenção. E nesse mesmo tempo, Leon conseguiu o telefone de duas garotas — uma delas parecia ter bebido mais do que conseguia suportar.

Poucas horas depois, quando chegou em seu apartamento, encontrou Claire próxima à bancada da cozinha. Ela vestia roupas curtas, um short de tecido fino e uma camiseta qualquer, parecia estar pronta para ir para cama.

Leon não se importou e passou pela sala tranquilo, sem saber que ela o observava cuidadosamente. Após tomar um banho, ele saiu de seu quarto e foi novamente até a cozinha, topou mais uma vez com Claire, que desta vez postava toda sua atenção em seu celular.

Demorou até que ela percebesse que Leon estava à poucos passos de distância. Claire olhou de relance para ele, que entrou na cozinha fitando-a serio. Virou de costas para o homem e colocou o celular no ouvido.

— Algum problema, princesa? — perguntou inconveniente, abrindo o armário e procurando alguma coisa para beliscar antes de ir dormir.

— Não me chame assim — pediu nervosa, ainda sem encará-lo.

Era a primeira vez em semanas que os dois "conversavam", mesmo assim, após o pedido de Claire, ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que ela escutasse que sua ligação havia sido encaminhada para a caixa postal. Claire se virou para o balcão, de frente para Leon, e ele pode ver sua feição de preocupada.

— O que foi, princesa? — ele questionou, já imaginando o que perturbava a mulher. — Algum problema?

Ela não respondeu. Mais uma vez digitou rapidamente alguns números no celular e o colocou no ouvido, para novamente ouvir que sua chamada não fora atendida.

— Você quer? — ele a ofereceu um pacote de mini-muffins com a boca cheia.

— O que você fez? — perguntou apreensiva.

— Como assim? — interrogou, balançando o pacote de bolinhos, para que ela pegasse algum — Do que você está falando, princesa?

Nervosa, Claire deu um tapa na caixa que Leon segurava, lançando os mini-muffins contra a parede, que acabaram se espalhando pelo chão da cozinha. Ela gritou impaciente:

— Leon, o que você fez?!

— Sua doida! — contestou, engolindo o bolinho e vendo seu lanche da noite voando para longe de suas mãos. — Eu nem sei do que você está falan...

— Onde está o Brian? — perguntou irritada. — O que foi que voc...

— Eu sei lá aonde está o bosta do seu namorado, sua patricinha de merda! — rugiu de volta, aproximando-se dela e fazendo-a recuar. — Você vai pegar a porra do pacote que jogou no ch...

— Leon, eu juro por Deus que se você tiver dito alguma coisa para o Brian sobre...

— Sobre o quê? — ateou, interrompendo-a nervoso. — Sobre você montar em mim e gozar feito uma puta?

Enraivecida, ela o empurrou com força para longe de si.

— Cala a sua boca, seu desgraçado! — ordenou. — Ou eu vou...

As ameaças de Claire foram interrompidas com o barulho da porta do apartamento se abrindo. A atenção dos dois foi desviada para Brian, que finalmente chegava em casa com um olhar fatigado.

— Brian! — Claire exclamou apreensiva, ignorando completamente Leon e indo até seu namorado. — Por que demorou tanto? Aonde estava?

Leon virou de costas para os dois e pegou um copo no armário para beber água.

— Estava trabalhando — Brian respondeu, notando a presença de Leon. Claire se inclinou para beijá-lo mas ele virou o rosto com calma. — Meu bem, eu estou muito cansado... Eu preciso dormir um pouco, ok?

Ela assentiu, levemente surpresa, e observou Brian caminhar até seu quarto. Quando ele sumiu das vistas dos dois, Leon bebeu sua água e lavou seu copo, ocasionalmente fitando Claire, que permanecia imóvel na cozinha, ainda olhando para a porta de seu quarto, por onde seu namorado havia entrado.

Ela juntou o dorso de uma das mãos na palma da outra, insegura, e um turbilhão de pensamentos adentraram sua mente enquanto ela tentava entender a atitude de Brian. Só se lembrou de Leon quando ouviu a voz dele:

— Você vai pegar os muffins no chão — falou provocando-a, enquanto se dirigia lentamente para seu quarto.

Ela precisou respirar fundo e se conter para não pegar uma faca no balcão e lançar contra o homem.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Satisfeito com o que havia feito, Mike deixou a mesa e resolveu "explorar" um pouco a casa. Acabou descobrindo um pequeno cômodo aos fundos aonde tinha uma mesa de sinuca. Todos os amigos então ficaram horas apostando seus centavos para ver quem era o melhor — com exceção de Claire, que aproveitou que Leon estava distraído e foi fazer parte de seu relatório no quarto.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando ela havia se cansado de escrever, Claire desceu as escadas e procurou alguma coisa para beliscar na cozinha. Encontrou um salgadinho sabor queijo na despensa e foi isso mesmo que pegou. Começou a caminhar para a sala, mas no meio do percurso encontrou Jessica sentada em uma das cadeiras de balanço, então decidiu ir até a amiga.

— E então — começou, assentando-se ao lado de Jess na varanda —, quem venceu o negócio da sinuca?

— Aah, eu não faço a menor ideia — ela comentou impaciente. — Mike e Amanda são tão competitivos que deu vontade de quebrar o taco na cabeça dos dois — explicou nervosa, fazendo Claire gargalhar. — Cada hora um arranjava uma desculpa para falar que o outro trapaceou. E então, quando o Leon saiu para comprar cerveja, os dois cismaram de fazer equipes; aí o David empolgou demais e fodeu com a porra toda e a Amanda bateu nele e eu saí porque perdi a paciência.

Claire gargalhou, deitando no chão da varanda, imaginando a cena. Quando se recompôs, ela secou os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Você acha engraçado, não é? — Jess falou, rindo da amiga. — Queria ver se estivesse lá, ia matar todo mundo.

— O que o David fez? — perguntou curiosa, ajeitando-se novamente na cadeira.

— Aah, o de sempre — começou a explicar —, roubar beijos da Amanda, bater na bunda dela, puxar o cabelo, esse tipo de coisa retardada que ele vive fazendo.

— Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo — comentou rindo. — Por que eles não ficam juntos, afinal?

— Eles já ficaram — Jess respondeu calma.

— Sério? — perguntou surpresa. — Por que ninguém nunca me falou disso?

— Porque foi só por dois dias...

Claire riu mais uma vez.

— Olha ela aí! — Jess falou alto, vendo Amanda entrar na varanda com um copo de cerveja na mão. — Estávamos justamente falando sobre você, querida amiguinha.

— Aah é? — perguntou, aproximando das duas e se assentando em uma das cadeiras. — E o que as _más línguas_ falam?

— Mandinha, por que você nunca me disse que já namorou o David? — Claire perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Mas quem foi que te contou essa calúnia? — reclamou, colocando o copo de cerveja na mesa enquanto encarava Jessica com impaciência. — Estou rodeada por amigos falsos!

— Não faz drama, Mandinha — Claire pediu aos sorrisos. — Por que não fica com ele de novo?

— Porque a vida é minha e eu faço o que eu qui...

— Não adianta, Claire — Jess interrompeu a loira. — Nós vamos ter que obrigar ela a dar uma chance para o David.

— Vocês vão me obrigar a quebrar esse copo nas suas cabeças, isso sim!

— Responde, por que não fica com ele?

— Vocês são incrivelmente chatas, puta que pariu — reclamou, tomando um gole da bebida. — Nós já não conversamos sobre isso? Já falei, ele não faz meu tipo.

As duas se entreolharam e Jess resolveu comentar:

— Amanda, qualquer um faz seu tipo.

— Até um bode faz seu tipo! — Claire finalizou exagerada. — Como o David não faz seu tipo?

— Eu me recuso a continuar essa conversa.

As duas continuaram aporrinhando a loira por um longo tempo com perguntas completamente indiscretas sobre o "namoro" de dois dias com David, mas nenhuma foi devidamente respondida. O interrogatório sobre os passado dos dois durou até o momento em que os três rapazes foram até a varanda e entraram na conversa.

Eles souberam do que se tratava o assunto das moças e acabou que David e Amanda começaram a discutir insanamente. Jessica, que já estava cansada de escândalos, resolveu ir para seu quarto dormir. A morena acabou influenciando os outros e todos decidiram que já era tarde o suficiente para irem para a cama.

— Olha, eu estou falando sério, David — Amanda gritava com o rapaz em seu quarto. — Se você _encostar_ em mim eu juro que te mato.

— Puta que pariu! — David reclamou irritado. — Eu estou quieto, Amanda!

— Eu acho bom mesmo!

— Eu amo esses dois — Claire revelou para Leon, rindo dos berros dos dois, que era possível ouvir de seu quarto com a porta fechada. — Por que nunca me disse que eles já namoraram? — perguntou, na medida em que se deitava na cama.

— Eu já lhe disse, porque foi anos atrás e por uns dois dias — ele explicou, escolhendo algum cobertor menos empoeirado no armário do quarto. — Eu nem sei por que não deu certo, eles formaram um casal alegre, sem xingamentos ou escândalos.

— Hm... — murmurou pensativa. — Dois dias sem xingamentos ou escândalos, deve ter sido o paraíso.

— Aqui! Vê se esse aqui está bom — ele pediu, jogando o cobertor na cara de Claire.

Foi uma brincadeira, ela queria apenas assustá-la, mas usou um pouco demais de sua força para lançar o cobertor nela. Acabou acertando em cheio o rosto de Claire, fazendo com que a mulher fosse empurrada contra a cabeceira da cama.

— Caramba! Desculpa — ele pediu arrependido, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Seu filho da puta! — xingou, acariciando a cabeça, no local onde havia batido. — Nossa, Leon... Doeu.

— Desculpa — insistiu, indo se sentar ao lado dela —, não era para machucar.

— Não, saí fora. Quero você longe agora.

— Aah, não fica assim, princesa — falou, puxando-a pelo braço e começando, lentamente, a fazer cócegas nela. — Foi sem querer.

— Não Leon, para — pediu alto, vendo as intenções do homem. — Para!

— Ei! Ei! — Michael começou a socar a parede do quarto ao lado e a chamar a atenção dos dois. — Tem gente querendo dormir aqui.

— Mike, para de gritar no meu ouvido! — escutaram Jess gritar irritada.

— É a noite dos gritos agora?! — Em outro quarto, David perguntou berrando. — Vamos gritar, Amanda.

— Cala a boca, seu idiota! — a loira resmungou brava.

— Viu só o que você fez? — Claire reclamou, encarando Leon, que agora estava em cima dela. — Parabéns.

Alegre, ele a encheu de beijos no rosto e, em seguida, foi para o lado vazio da cama. Puxou as cobertas velozmente e afundou a cara no travesseiro.

 **\- - 5** **MESES ATRÁS**

"Puta que pariu!" Ele estava cansado. As vezes Leon preferia estar em campo, atirando em criaturas bizarras do que ter que revisar documentos e assinar papéis o dia inteiro. Para contribuir com sua frustração, ao chegar em casa ele teria, provavelmente, que aturar as duas pessoas no planeta que ele mais odiava.

Chegando na porta de entrada do seu apartamento, ele tateou os bolsos procurando por sua chave. Junto com o tilintar dos metais, Leon escutou alguns gritos dentro de seu apartamento. A possibilidade de uma briga entre os dois namoradinhos surgiu em sua mente, e, de uma maneira quase que cruel, ele se animou.

Ele girou a chave a abriu a porta de sua casa. Não demonstrando sua agitação, ele entrou vibrante na sala de estar.

— Você ao menos pretendia me contar?! — a voz de Brian ressoou por todo o apartamento quando Leon trancou a porta novamente.

— Brian, eu... — ela retorquiu, em um tom de lastima.

Os dois pareciam estar no quarto de Claire. Leon pode ouvir sons de alguns objetos sendo jogados em algum lugar almofadado. Ele só esperava que o casal não houvesse quebrado nada que lhe pertencesse.

Quando ouviu os passos pesados de Brian vindo em direção à sala, Leon preparou sua atuação e encenou sua cara de desentendido.

— Ela é toda sua — comunicou a Leon, enquanto passava por ele, batendo seus ombros com força.

— Brian, espere! — ela gritou por ele enquanto corria até o o elevador, cujas portas já haviam se fechado. Olhou ao redor, procurando pelas as escadas, mas antes de encontrá-las, encontrou o rosto satisfeito de Leon, encarando-a com a mais pura felicidade.

— Você? — ela o fitou com ódio. — O que você fez?

— Eu só disse a verdade, princesa — respondeu, na medida em que retornava para seu apartamento. — As escadas estão logo ali. — completou, apontando para uma porta vermelha de metal, no canto do andar.

Claire olhou para a porta e, em seguida, voltou-se para Leon, ainda mais furiosa. Ela deu apressados passos até ele.

— Como teve coragem de fazer isso?! — berrou, empurrando ele com força para dentro do apartamento.

— Não era para você ter trazido um bosta para minha casa!

O que ocorreu em seguida cortou o tempo como um raio faz com o céu. Claire lançou sua mão aberta contra Leon, virando-lhe o rosto com força. Furioso ele agarrou os braços da mulher e a empurrou de encontro com a parede. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, imobilizando de sua cintura para cima. Ela gritou irritada após um gemido de dor:

— Então isso tudo foi ciúmes?

— Ciúmes de você?! — retorquiu enojado. — Aah, por favor, Claire. — berrou de volta, quase cuspindo nela.

Ela moveu suas pernas por dentre as dele, forçando os joelhos do homem a dobrarem. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e Claire terminou o serviço jogando seu corpo em cima do de Leon, arremessando as costas do homem em um duro encontro com o chão. Leon levou seus braços à protegerem seu rosto vendo que Claire vinha para esmurrá-lo.

— Então por que, seu filho da puta?! — ela perguntou, enquanto tentava acertar a cara de Leon com socos. — HEIN?!

Ele conduziu suas pernas até a cintura de Claire e a prendeu com firmeza. Esperou o momento exato em que Claire revezava os braços para socá-lo e a lançou para o lado, colocando-se sobre ela. Agarrou seus pulsos e os comprimiu em contato com o chão.

Claire lançou sua cabeça para trás, empurrando seu corpo. Nesse instante, ela pareceu perder as forças. Leon a ouviu puxar o ar e percebeu que ela estava segurando um choro.

— Eu não acredito, Leon... — soluçou, se esforçando sem êxito para tirá-lo de cima dela. — Por quê? Por quê fez isso?

Apesar de vê-la quase aos prantos, Leon não conseguia sentir compaixão por Claire. Não agora. "Não após o que ela fez comigo.". Ele levou seu rosto até o dela, posicionando seus lábios à centímetros dos da mulher. Permaneceu imóvel até que ela parasse de lutar e o encarasse com os olhos marejados.

— Para você aprender uma lição.

* * *

 **OBSERVAÇÕES NÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES:**

Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu não acho fanfics com quatrocentos capítulos algo muito interessante de se ler ou acompanhar. Estou me esforçando para fazer uma síntese desta história, mas não imaginei que seria uma tarefa tão complicada. São tantos detalhes e momentos que eu gostaria de acrescentar (mas que na verdade são absurdamente desnecessários e são úteis somente para nutrir minha obsessão por Cleon).

Enfim... Obrigada por acompanhar a história até aqui. Escrevam suas reviews, por favorzinho, e sejam felizes! =D

Cover Image: StacyAdler (DeviantArt)


	5. Chapter 5

**RECordações: Capítulo 5**

 **\- - 4 MESES ATRÁS  
**

Sua cabeça não conseguia suportar tantos julgamentos de uma vez só. Claire não sabia exatamente pelo o que dar prioridade em seus pensamentos. Sentia uma falta absurda de Brian. Queria muito ter os braços do rapaz em volta de seu corpo e poder dizer para ele o quão arrependida ela estava... Também desejava que esse sentimento de remorso fosse realmente verdadeiro. Uma parte de si não sentia pesar algum pela noite que passou com Leon, e isso a deixava furiosa. Eram muitos sentimentos para carregar.

Três dias. Três longos e exaustivos dias haviam se passado desde que Brian havia deixado Claire, desde que ela e Leon tiveram aquela briga horrível. Ela desistiu de tentar ligar para Brian naquela mesma manhã, quando o homem finalmente atendeu uma de suas inúmeras ligações e a xingou de uma maneira que ela jamais se esqueceria.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, e mesmo após uma semana cansativa ela não conseguia sentir sono. Desejava profundamente fechar os olhos e adormecer, mas sua mente confusa parecia criar uma barreira com o ato de descansar. Por isso, na volta do trabalho, ela parou em uma drogaria e comprou algumas pílulas para dormir, mas até agora não haviam tido efeito algum.

O que mais a incomodava, entretanto, era o fato de que todas essas três últimas noites pareciam ser exatamente as mesmas. Sozinha, deitada, pensando. Se lembrando dos vários erros que cometeu. Com o tempo que parecia não caminhar, ela passou horas analisando os últimos meses, chegando a conclusão de que precisava se desculpar com Leon e sair da casa dele o mais rápido possível. "Talvez pedir demissão e voltar para casa... Quem sabe?", pensava. No entanto, os dois não se viram nesses últimos dias. Nem parecia que ele ainda morava ali. Só agora ela havia percebido que ele chegava tarde demais e saía cedo demais, sem dar tempo de se encontrarem.

Ela se levantou lentamente, com preguiça de se movimentar. Foi até seu quarto, pegou seu notebook e voltou para a sala, se jogando no sofá. Começou a pesquisar alguns apartamentos para alugar ou comprar em D.C., mas sua atenção à tela do computador foi interrompida com o tilintar de chaves na porta de entrada do apartamento.

Já imaginando que seria Leon, ela se virou preparada para se desculpar com ele. Não iria esperar mais um segundo sequer. Quem sabe quando eles iram se ver outra vez? Iria acabar logo com um dos sentimentos agoniantes que a atormentava.

A porta se abriu e Leon apareceu com um estranho sorriso no rosto. Ele encarou Claire de maneira rápida e, em seguida, a ignorou completamente, voltando seu olhar para a porta. Ela percebeu que ele não queria conversar, mas mesmo assim...

— Leon — o chamou com calma. — Eu preciso...

Surpresa, ela não continuou. Ele não estava sozinho. Pela porta passou uma mulher que Claire não reconheceu. Ela era nova, 25 anos talvez, tinha a pele bronzeada e cabelos castanho claro.

— Quem é essa? — a estranha perguntou quando viu Claire sentada no sofá.

— Só uma garota que divide a casa comigo — ele respondeu enquanto a desconhecida passava o braço em volta da cintura dele. — Mas ela já está saindo. Não é? — Leon perguntou fitando Claire com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Lentamente, Claire acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o que ele havia dito.

— Viu só? — Leon falou com a mulher, levando-a para seu quarto.

No exato instante em que a porta do quarto de Leon se fechou, Claire colocou o notebook na mesinha da sala. Se levantou, foi até seu quarto, pegou seu celular, a chave de casa e saiu do apartamento às pressas.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Acordando de um sono pesado, ela rolou com preguiça sobre a cama até perceber que estava sozinha. Esfregou os olhos com calma e tateou por debaixo do travesseiro em busca de seu celular. O aparelho mostrava que o dia já havia passado das 10 horas.

Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, indo em seguida para a cozinha. Tudo isso com extrema lentidão e desânimo. Ficou surpresa ao ver que todo o cômodo estava vazio, tanto a sala quanto a cozinha. Não havia ninguém lá, nem cozinhando ou conversando... Olhou para fora da janela e avistou Jessica e Amanda encostadas no carro de David encarando alguma coisa.

Claire passou pela varanda e caminhou sobre a grama seca indo em direção as duas.

— Ei! — cumprimentou, sem ter retorno. — Aonde estão os garotos?

Jessica lentamente levantou um dos braços e apontou para uma direção. Estranhando a reação das duas, que pareciam terem se esquecido de piscar, Claire se virou e não conseguiu pensar em absolutamente mais nada a não ser:

"Puta que pariu!"

Obviamente, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo ou o porquê de estar acontecendo, e também não se importava nem um pouco com as razões. Tudo que pode fazer foi manter seus lábios entreabertos e observar. Pois lá estavam eles, os três homens aparentemente mortos de cansaço, dilacerando um par de troncos de árvores com machados, suados e — o melhor — sem camisa.

— David quer cozinhar alguma coisa maluca hoje a noite no fogão a lenha e, como a lenha acabou... eles estão cortando — Amanda explicou pausadamente, sem desviar o olhar dos garotos para encarar Claire.

Ela nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Eles todos trabalhavam para o governo e eram todos agentes que estavam sempre realizando atividades físicas para o próprio serviço. Eles precisavam treinar e manter o ritmo, tanto para os dias chatos no escritório quanto para as operações em campo. Mas Claire nunca havia parado para pensar sobre como esse hábito, de treinar, malhar, podia _afetar_ David e Michael. Com Leon, por outro lado, ela já tinha uma excelente noção do resultado — mas não tão boa como ela gostaria que fosse.

No ato que as garotas presenciavam, Leon cortava o tronco para que os pedaços pudessem ser passados a David, que dividia as toras de madeira já no tamanho ideal para colocar no fogão. Ocasionalmente, os três revezavam as atividades. Notavelmente, Michael era o mais competente para realizar a atividade. Com um ou dois golpes ele já conseguia partir as toras ao meio, enquanto os outros dois custavam um pouco mais.

— Vocês três vão ajudar ou vão ficar só olhando? — Leon questionou cansado, entregando o machado para Michael.

— Só olhando! — responderam todas juntas.

— Acho que já está bom — David falou, passando o braço na testa suada. — Isso aqui já deve ser o suficiente.

— Não está bom não — Amanda gritou, ouvindo o que o rapaz havia comentado. — E para amanhã, já cortaram para amanhã?

— Verdade! E tem depois de amanhã também — Jess reiterou. — E aquele pudim que você me prometeu?

— Quando diabos eu te prometi um pudim? — David perguntou cansado, apoiando-se no machado que tocava o chão.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia! Você deve ter me prometido um pudim alguma vez na vida, não?

David lançou um olhar impaciente para Jessica que devolveu um sorriso.

— Jess... — Claire chamou, com seus olhares vidrados em Michael.

— Oi? — a morena respondeu, virando-se para a amiga.

— Parabéns — felicitou vendo o homem com outros olhos.

Jessica inicialmente não entendeu o motivo das congratulações, então se virou para o que Claire observava. Avistou seu noivo segurando firme o machado enquanto o lançava contra a madeira e molhou os lábios sorridente.

— Eu sei — Jess aceitou metida.

— Leon, o que está fazendo? — Amanda questionou, chamando a atenção das duas, que se viraram para o rapaz que agora vestia sua blusa. — Leon, meu bem, não está com calor? Deve estar fazendo uns mil graus aí!

— Leon, não faça isso! — Claire implorou para que ele não se vestisse. Mas ele apenas lhe devolveu um sorriso irônico.

— Jess, amor — Mike chamou sua noiva. — Você pode pegar um pouco de água para nós?

— Não dá, amor, estou com câimbra — a morena mentiu brincando.

— Aah, pelo amor de Deus! — ele reclamou cansado. — Amanda?

— Câimbra! — afirmou, tocando o tornozelo. — Vai lá, Claire!

— Mas... Mas eu estou aqui a menos tempo! — ela contestou desfavorecida, fazendo gestos rápidos com as mãos.

— Por favor! — Mike pediu exausto, olhando para ela.

— Mas... — começou a replicar triste. — Que merda!

Claire deu passos pesados até chegar dentro de casa, onde caminhou até a cozinha e procurou alguma jarra para encher de água. Encontrou uma pouco empoeirada no armário e lavou o recipiente, enchendo-o logo em seguida com água e alguns cubos de gelo. Logo ela retornou com alguns copos e foi sorridente até os garotos.

— Isso aí! Continuem exercitando esses braços — os provocou, estendendo os copos para que eles pegassem. — Quero ver todo mundo trabalhando!

— Red, se você não estivesse segurando essa jarra d'água eu cortaria sua cabeça com esse machado — David advertiu, abaixando a ferramenta e pegando o copo que ela havia oferecido.

— E aí, está com camisa por que quer ser o diferente do grupo? — ela se dirigiu a Leon, enquanto ele bebia sua água com vontade.

— Quer que eu tire é? — perguntou, estendendo o copo para que ela o servisse mais uma vez.

— Eu não quero nada — contrariou, atendendo o pedido do homem —, só estou perguntando.

— Não se preocupe, princesa, eu tiro mais tarde para você — ele brincou, piscando para Claire.

— Só para ela? — Amanda questionou aos berros, ouvindo a conversa dos dois. — Eu também quero ver!

— Eu também! — Jess acrescentou.

— Você não quer nada, mocinha! — Michael proibiu na brincadeira — Eu estou segurando um machado, se você não percebeu.

 **\- - 4** **MESES ATRÁS**

Inquieta ela colocou as chaves do apartamento e o celular no bolso, enquanto pressionava o botão do térreo no elevador. As portas de metal se fecharam a sua frente e ela começava a pensar no que faria em seguida.

Como iria imaginar que ele traria uma mulher para o apartamento poucos dias após ela terminar com Brian. Era apenas para irritá-la, só podia ser... "Mas não importa", ela chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando focar seus pensamentos em outra coisa.

Assim que saiu do elevador, Claire atravessou o vazio saguão do prédio. Não havia ninguém por ali, apenas o porteiro, que a encarava curioso. Ela se assentou em uma das poltronas pouco aconchegantes do local e puxou seu celular, já procurando pela lista de contatos. Procurou por alguém específico e colocou o celular no ouvido, aguardando até que escutasse uma resposta.

— Alô? — no telefone, a calma voz da mulher respondeu Claire.

— Amanda? — perguntou calma e sem jeito.

— Isso — a loira confirmou do outro lado da linha.

— É Claire, tudo bem?

— Ah! — soltou uma exclamação quando reconheceu a amiga. — Oi, Red, o que foi?

— Você está em casa? — perguntou com uma voz tímida.

— Hm... Estou — estranhou, respondendo a pergunta.

— Será que eu posso ir aí?

Amanda pareceu muito receptiva pelo telefone, não hesitou nem por um instante ao responder Claire sobre deixá-la vir até sua casa, mesmo que fosse tarde da noite. Claire pegou um táxi e em poucos minutos estava no apartamento de Amanda. Foi recebida com um abraço pela loira, que, em seguida, a convidou para entrar.

— E aí, Claire. Tudo bem com você? — perguntou, tocando o braço de Claire com leveza.

— É... Mais ou menos.

— Ihh — murmurou, na medida que caminhava até a pequena sala de estar acompanhada de Claire. — Já vi que aconteceu alguma coisa ruim. Aceita alguma coisa? Um chá, água...?

— Cerveja.

— ... É, alguma coisa muito ruim — concluiu, indo até a cozinha e pegando as bebidas para ambas. — O que houve? — a loira perguntou se assentando ao lado de Claire e colocando duas garrafas sobre a mesinha da sala.

— Leon e eu... — ela começou acanhada — nós tivemos uma briguinha.

— Uma briguinha?

— É... — confirmou, ainda tensa. — E Brian terminou comigo.

— O quê? — a loira questionou surpresa. — Como assim?

— É, faz alguns dias já — confirmou, tomando um gole da cerveja. — Eu não contei porque... sei lá, estava processando ainda tudo isso.

Amanda compreendeu com um lento aceno de cabeça. Analisou por alguns segundos a linguagem corporal de Claire e interpretou como pôde antes de perguntar:

— Mas... O que o Leon tem a ver com isso?

Ela ficou em silêncio, rodando a garrafa de cerveja com os dedos sobre a mesa. Foi somente neste instante que Claire havia percebido como o apartamento de Amanda era bonito e levemente desorganizado e como o sofá onde estava assentada era confortável.

— Eles meio que discutiram com alguma coisa — tentou responder, evitando compartilhar tudo sobre o assunto. — Eu... Eu não sei o que foi — mentiu, preparando-se para tomar mais um pouco da bebida.

— Ahm... — a outra murmurou, observando o rosto deprimido de Claire. — Você parece cansada, Claire. Acho melhor você dormir.

Amanda foi até um quarto de seu apartamento e voltou pouco tempo depois, com um travesseiro e um cobertor nas mãos. Explicou para Claire que tinha um quarto de hóspedes, mas que este estava cheio de tralhas do trabalho e empoeirado, então sugeriu que a amiga dormisse no sofá. Claire aceitou sorridente e agradeceu umas quatro vezes e se desculpou cinco pelo possível incômodo que estaria causando, aparecendo de repente daquele maneira.

Era tudo tão confuso na cabeça de Claire. Agora que havia encontrado um tempo para refletir, estava zangada com Leon. Zangada por ele ter sido insensível o suficiente para trazer outra mulher para casa, poucos dias após o que aconteceu. "Qual o problema dele?", se perguntava enquanto encarava o teto da sala de Amanda.

Ao mesmo tempo em que _cultivava_ um ínfimo ódio por seu colega de quarto "... que esta provavelmente fodendo uma mulher desconhecida enquanto eu durmo no sofá de Amanda!", Claire voltava seus pensamentos para o recente ex-namorado. O que ele poderia estar fazendo agora? Estaria ele pensando nela?

Seus sentimentos, em questão de segundos, variavam da raiva e angústia para a mágoa e descontentamento. Sentindo saudades do rapaz, ela desdobrou as cobertas que sua amiga havia lhe emprestado e deitou-se no sofá. Finalmente Claire sentiu os músculos de seu corpo relaxarem. As pílulas para dormir que havia tomado há algum tempo aparentemente começaram a agir. Ela precisava muito descansar.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

O dia mal havia chegado em sua metade e Leon já estava exausto e desejando intensamente voltar para a cama e dormir até o dia seguinte. Sua falta de habilidade em manusear o machado foi compensada com força, fazendo com que ele chegasse duas vezes mais rápido ao limite da exaustão. Se os três rapazes tivessem procurado um pouco melhor no velho galpão da casa, talvez tivessem encontrado alguma serra que pudesse ajudá-los, mas a euforia de David para usar o fogão a lenha acabou cegando a todos.

As únicas que se beneficiaram com esse trabalho todo foram as três que não levantaram um dedo para ajudá-los. Claire não se preocupou nem em levar a jarra d'água que havia pego de volta para a geladeira.

Eles terminaram de cortar a quantidade que julgaram ser necessária e, em busca de vingança, ordenaram que as mulheres carregassem as toras de madeira para dentro da casa — atividade que, se comparada com a deles, não era nem um pouco cansativa.

Leon subiu para o quarto e foi tomar um banho gelado para relaxar. Alguns longos minutos depois, quando terminou, enrolou a toalha na cintura e saiu do banheiro para pegar sua roupa. Quando olhou para frente, encontrou Claire deitada na cama.

— Oi — ela cumprimentou encarando-o, mas não nos olhos.

Desconcertado, ele pegou lentamente suas roupas sobre o móvel e começou a voltar de costas para o banheiro, até que percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

— De novo esse relatório, Claire? — perguntou irritado, vendo-a com o notebook no colo.

Ela murmurou positivamente mordendo o lábio, enquanto ele voltava a se lembrar de sua situação e recomeçava a retornar para o banheiro.

— Quer fazer uma troca, lenhador? — ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Hã? — ele murmurou sem entender.

— Meu notebook pela sua toalha.

Inicialmente, Leon levou um susto com a oferta de Claire, mas logo percebeu que a mulher estava desafiando-o para mais uma de suas _excêntricas brincadeiras_.

— Humpf! Até parece que a princesinha sabe o que quer... — murmurou, instigando o atrevimento de Claire. — Vem aqui tirar então.

— Tudo bem — falou, retirando o computador do colo e colocando-o na cama.

Ele sabia que ela não teria coragem. Era sempre assim, um dos dois iniciava a brincadeira besta e no final alguém sempre recuava. Mas, até agora, Claire havia se demonstrado um pouco mais _fraca_ do que Leon para permanecer nesses tais desafios. Ele tinha certeza de que ela iria vacilar logo que estivessem próximos, e ele teria mais um "ponto imaginário" para zombar dela em vantagem.

— O que foi? — perguntou, vendo Claire hesitar. — A princesinha ficou envergonhada?

— A porta está aberta... — ela comentou séria, a dois passos dele.

— Que perigo, hein! — devolveu, juntamente com um sorriso de deboche. — Já desistiu, ou quer ir lá fechar e tentar outra vez?

— Não, senhor — negou, aproximando-se ainda mais do homem. — Só estou te avisando.

Naquele instante ele já esperava de tudo: que ela desistisse, que tentasse estimulá-lo com mordidas no pescoço, que ela o empurrasse de volta para o banheiro, que inventasse uma desculpa, e até esperava que ela o batesse. Entretanto, superando todas as expectativas possíveis de Leon, Claire o beijou. Até onde ele sabia, isso ia contra as "regras" da brincadeira — regras que jamais foram instituídas, mas que, de alguma forma, existiam na cabeça dos dois.

Ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e o empurrou de encontro com a parede. Leon, desequilibrado, precisou segurar a união da toalha em sua cintura com mais destreza para que o tecido não se desprendesse.

Ele pode perceber o desejo de Claire por aquele beijo. Foi tão inesperado e voraz. As mãos da mulher se postavam firmes nos braços de Leon e, após o susto que levou, tudo que ele fez foi acompanhá-la. Por alguns segundos ele se esqueceu do que estava acontecendo, até que sentiu as mãos da mulher deslizarem por seu corpo até chegarem ao seus ombros, foi quando ele se lembrou das intenções da mulher.

Ela se desprendeu dos lábios de Leon e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, de onde lentamente seguiu descendo pelo corpo do homem. Sem pressa alguma, Claire passou a beijar, lamber e dar pequenas mordidas pelo torso do rapaz, deixando-o cada vez mais surpreso e excitado.

De repente, ele escutou passos na escada e sabia que alguém estava subindo. Já bastava Jess saber dos dois, se um deles não parasse agora mais alguém saberia de suas _estranhas_ atitudes. E se for Amanda? "Aí fodeu de vez", ele pensou, olhando para a porta aberta. Mas ele não ousaria interromper Claire agora. Primeiro porque ele estava amando as intenções da mulher, e segundo porque, se ele a interrompesse agora, ela iria ganhar o desafio. "O covarde é quem desiste primeiro..."

— Err... Tem alguém subindo — informou um pouco frustrado, na tentativa de alertar Claire, para fazê-la se render.

Lentamente (e aparentemente despreocupada), ela começou a descer sua mão pelo corpo de Leon até chegar na toalha. Ele oscilou, vendo que ela não pretendia parar tão cedo. Leon hesitou em a puxar de volta para cima, mas Claire começou a puxar o tecido para baixo enquanto continuava descendo os lábios pelo abdômen do homem.

Enquanto a observava, ele escutou o som de passos se aproximando pelo corredor, sentiu Claire afrouxar a toalha de sua cintura e os lábios da mulher beijarem a região abaixo de seu umbigo. E este foi o fim de Leon Kennedy.

— Puta que pariu, Claire... — exclamou, empurrando-a com a mão livre e retornando velozmente para o banheiro.

Ela gargalhou alto, vendo a engraçada desistência de Leon.

— Isso é pela minha volta de Chicago, Kennedy! — exclamou em vitória, zombando do homem. — Isso vale, no mínimo, uns 5 pontos!

— Vale porra nenhuma! — ele retrucou irritado de dentro do banheiro.

— O que vale 5 pontos? — David perguntou, parando em frente a porta do quarto dos dois.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECordações: Capítulo 6**

 **\- - 4 MESES ATRÁS  
**

Caso de uma noite só, foi apenas isso. Ele dormiu com a mulher e na manhã seguinte ela já não estava mais lá. Fora embora junto com a promessa falsa de Leon de ligar para ela algum dia.

Ele precisava relaxar. Depois de aturar Claire e Brian por mais de um mês, tudo que Leon precisava era quebrar a cara de alguém ou transar com alguém. Ele escolheu a segunda opção porque, além de ser muito mais prazerosa, no fundo ele queria ser um pouco esnobe com Claire. "Ela mereceu", pensou, lembrando-se do rosto de Claire na noite anterior, quando ele trouxe a mulher para o apartamento.

Para o café da manhã, ele tomava um copo de uísque e levava bons momentos a sós com sua casa. Passou todo o sábado deitado no sofá, gozando de felicidade por Claire não estar por perto, transpirando vitória pelos acontecimentos da semana... Mas esses sentimentos não duraram por muito tempo.

O dia terminou e o seguinte já estava por acabar, quando Leon começou a se preocupar. Claire não voltava para casa há dois dias e, por mais que ele tentasse evitar, não conseguia afastar seus pensamentos sobre o paradeiro dela. "Ela não levou nem o dinheiro, não deve ter ido muito longe.", pensou, quando avistou a carteira de Claire jogada sobre a cama.

Enquanto vagava perdidamente pelo apartamento, ele cogitou algumas vezes em ligar para ela, mas sempre chegava à conclusão de que estaria fazendo papel de idiota. Continuava irritado com a mulher, por que se preocupar então?

Ficava olhando para o relógio, zanzando pela sala, esperando que ela chegasse logo mais; já que, no dia seguinte, ambos deveriam ir para a agência trabalhar. Mas ela não apareceu, e com isso Leon finalmente tomou a decisão de ligar... mas não para Claire.

— Oi, Amanda.

— Hã? Leon? — pelo celular, ela respondeu com a voz de quem acabara de ter seu sono interrompido (o que foi exatamente o ocorrido).

— É, sou eu! — respondeu, rindo da voz de sua amiga.

— Puta que pariu, Leon — ela fez um pausa. — Amanhã a gente acorda cedo para trabalhar! O que você quer?

— Ahm... Só estou ligando para perguntar se a Claire está com você? Ela não apareceu nos últimos dias aqui e...

— Sim, Kennedy, ela está aqui sim — respondeu demonstrando um pouco de irritação. — Ela está dormindo no meu sofá, seu idiota. O que diabos você fez?

Admirado pelo fato de que Claire não contou para Amanda o que havia acontecido, ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, escutando a baixa respiração da loira. Permaneceu sem se pronunciar, até que ela lhe chamasse a atenção com um grito.

— ... Ela não te contou nada? — perguntou calmo, afastando um pouco o celular do ouvido.

— Ela disse que não sabe o que houve.

— Aah sim! CLARO que ela não sabe — respondeu, retomando a irritação que adquiriu por Claire.

— Como assim?

— Ok, Amanda, obrigado. Não diz para ela que eu liguei, ok?

— O quê?

— Beijão, Amanda! Até amanhã.

— Mas o quê...? Leon?

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Como ela queria que a porta estivesse fechada.

Depois que David a pegou de surpresa na porta de seu quarto, Claire deu uma desculpa qualquer a ele sobre "o que valia cinco pontos" e desceu as escadas para ficar junto ao pessoal na cozinha. Enquanto todos conversavam, ela passou algum tempo com os pensamentos em outro lugar quando decidiu andar sozinha pela propriedade, na tentativa de tomar um ar e permitindo-se a imaginar o que quisesse sobre Leon.

A maneira como ele reagiu a cada beijo, a cada mordida. Sua pele quente em contato com seus lábios. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não sentia o _gosto_ de Leon. Tanto tempo que não o beijava. Os eventuais toques que realizavam nessas tolas brincadeiras pervertidas já não eram o suficiente para sustentar a "fome" que Claire sentia por ele.

Após algumas voltas pela grama, ela se assentou à beirada da piscina. Claire visualizava seu reflexo pensativa, enquanto mexia seus pés descalços na água cristalina. Ela o conhecia a tanto tempo, seria certo ter em mente estes tipos de pensamentos por alguém como Leon?

Claire ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e olhou para trás, imaginando ser ele.

— Ei, Red — escutou Amanda cumprimentar, enquanto se aproximava. — O que está fazendo aqui fora sozinha?

— Só estou tomando um ar — respondeu calma, voltando novamente a observar seus pés.

A loira examinou cuidadosamente sua amiga, que encarava a água da piscina com um olhar aflito. Resolveu se sentar ao lado de Claire.

— Está pensando em que? — perguntou interessada.

Ela encarou a loira, sorriu e voltou seu olhar perdido para a piscina.

— Vou ter que adivinhar? — perguntou, aguardando uma resposta de Claire que não lhe foi concedida. A loira então continuou. — Muito bem... Duas palavras: seu chefinho.

Claire riu mexendo os pés na água, achando graça do quão bem a amiga a conhecia.

— Duas palavras: não começa — devolveu, sem vontade de começar uma conversa onde o assunto era Leon.

A loira percebeu que havia adivinhado os pensamentos de Claire e riu ao seu lado, perguntando logo em seguida:

— Vamos fazer uma aposta, Redfield?

— Você está bêbada? — questionou calma.

— Não, por quê?

— Só perguntando — respondeu rápida, voltando-se para ela. — Qual é a aposta, _Mandinha_?

— Bom, é o seguinte: a partir do momento em que entrarmos na casa e até amanhã de manhã — fez uma pausa e exibiu um sorriso largo no rosto, deixando Claire levemente assustada —, o que eu fizer com o David você precisa fazer com o Leon.

Claire a encarava séria, seus lábios traçavam uma linha reta enquanto ela imaginava que tipo de aposta era aquela.

— Como assim? — perguntou, exigindo explicações.

— Não se faça de idiota, Claire — insinuou, sabendo que sua amiga entendia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. — Aceita ou não?

— Mas é lógico que não! — respondeu decidida. — Eu tenho medo de suas ações.

— Sou mesmo assustadora, não é? — questionou rindo. — Aah, Claire! Eu sei que você quer aceitar. E dar uma chance ao David é tudo que você queria que eu fizesse, não é mesmo?

— Mesmo que eu quisesse aceitar isso, Amanda — negou novamente. — O David é louco com você, não é a mesma coisa.

— É uma aposta? — a loira insistiu.

— Não posso apostar isso! — falou agora um pouco brava. — São situações completamente diferentes. Qualquer coisa que você fizer com o David ele...

— É uma aposta?

— Não dá!

— Medrosa.

— Eu não sou medrosa, só estou prevendo que não vai dar nada certo.

— Puta que pariu, estou rodeada de santinhos. Você é mais _certinha_ que a Jess — Amanda declarou em desistência, se levantando e preparando-se para voltar para dentro da casa.

— Não sou não! — contestou agitada.

— Você é sim!

Claire viu sua amiga caminhar pelo gramado, em direção à varanda e sentiu seu sangue pulsar de raiva pelo desafio.

— Amanda, eu te odeio! — gritou, chamando-a de volta.

— É uma aposta?! — berrou de volta, retornando até Claire e esticando a mão para selar o acordo com a mulher.

 **\- - 4 MESES ATRÁS  
**

Logo que acordou, Leon foi até o quarto de Claire para checar se a mulher havia voltado para o apartamento durante a noite. Mas, ao abrir a porta, avistou o local da exata maneira como estava nos dias anteriores: sem sinal de Claire.

Mais uma vez, irritado consigo mesmo por se importar, Leon obrigou-se a ir tomar café e se aprontar para o trabalho. "Talvez ela já esteja lá...", murmurou. E logo em seguida se irritou novamente com sua atitude.

— Certo — Não havia nem chegado direito ao trabalho e já começou a ser interrogado por Amanda, que parecia estar esperando por ele na porta do escritório. — Me fale o que está acontecendo com você e Claire.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa? — De algum lugar, David surgiu e tentou se intrometer na conversa que acabara de se iniciar. — Algo interessante? Envolve sexo?

— David, sai daqui! — ela ordenou enquanto puxava Leon para dentro de seu próprio ambiente de trabalho. — Vai, fala.

Ele a encarou sobressaltado.

— Vamos, Leon, poupe meu tempo — pediu, enquanto se assentava na cadeira dele.

— Não tem nada acontecendo.

Ela o enfrentou estressada, não demonstrando paciência alguma.

— Olha, meu bem — iniciou amavelmente —, Claire apareceu na minha casa e pediu para ficar lá porque, disse ela, que vocês dois tiveram uma briguinha. E então você me liga perguntando aonde ela está...

— Por falar nisso, você não disse que eu te liguei, não é?

— Não me interrompa! — exigiu nervosa. — Você me liga perguntando aonde ela está e depois fica todo nervosinho quando falo que ela não sabe o que aconteceu. Dá para me explicar isso melhor?

— Não há nada para ser explicado — disse calmo, na medida em que retirava a jaqueta e a pendurava na parede. — O que aconteceu foi exatamente isso que você já sabe: _uma briguinha_.

— Leon...

— Amanda, foi só isso — insistiu, impedindo-a de falar. — Agora vá trabalhar, por favor.

Ela se levantou, bufando irritada, e começou a caminhar até ele. Leon abriu a porta para que ela saísse, mas antes disso, Amanda se virou rápida e fechou a porta novamente.

— O que aconteceu entre você e o Brian? — perguntou curiosa.

— Amanda, sai agora!

Durante o expediente, Leon teve que expulsar Amanda algumas outras poucas vezes de seu escritório e fugir da loira durante o horário de treinamento, pois ela sempre o perseguia para tratar do assunto. No fim da tarde, ele ficou sabendo por David que Claire estava na agência trabalhando, mas não se importou em ir até ela ou perguntar qualquer outra coisa. Voltou para casa sem mais aborrecimentos.

Mais tarde em seu quarto, enquanto mexia em seu notebook assentado na cama, ele ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir. Parou de digitar e escutou os leves passos da mulher indo até o quarto dela. Seus olhares se encontraram quando ela fechou a porta.

 **\- - PRESENTE  
**

As duas entraram na sala e viram os quatro conversando. Jessica e Michael estavam sentados em um dos sofás de frente para Leon, que estava deitado no assento paralelo. David conversava com os amigos enquanto sovava uma massa em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Amanda caminhou até David e ordenou com olhares maliciosos para que Claire fosse até Leon. Ela molhou os lábios tensa e obedeceu. Se dirigiu até o sofá onde Leon se acomodava e pediu para que ele se assentasse corretamente para que ela pudesse ficar ao seu lado.

— O problema é que alguns acham que você é feito de aço, ursinha — David comentou, na medida em que ia até o fogão a lenha e misturava algo com um cheiro espetacular dentro de uma panela.

— Exatamente! — Jess concordou. — E então lhe mandam virar a noite trabalhando.

— Quando comecei na agência, o Jordan ainda não era o diretor, mas mesmo assim ele nunca foi de "escravizar" os funcionários — Leon mencionou, enquanto passava os braços pelos ombros de Claire quando ela se acomodou no sofá. — Ele sempre foi um cara legal.

Amanda se sentou na bancada e David voltou para continuar sovando a massa, ela começou a observá-lo calma.

— Pois é, foi como eu disse, quando entrei de estagiário, queria que o Jordan fosse meu chefe, porque aquela tal de Fayth era uma desgraça sem fim — Mike se pronunciou, pegando seu copo de cerveja na mesinha.

Claire assistia Amanda, esperando alguma coisa. David encarou a loira com um sorriso e os dois começaram a conversar, suas palavras entretanto não puderam ser ouvidas por Claire, mas ela imaginou que o primeiro desafio era fazer Leon conversar com ela.

— E então, do que estão falando? — perguntou, na tentativa de se entrosar no assunto.

— Chefes babacas; coisa que você não tem — Leon respondeu sorridente, apertando-a pelo ombro.

— É verdade, a Claire não chegou a conhecer a Fayth ou o Noah — Jess observou. — Você é muito sortuda.

Naquele instante, Amanda, desceu do balcão e foi até a pia para lavar suas mãos, sem tirar os olhos de David que comentava algo com ela. A loira se moveu para frente do homem, quase colocando-os em um abraço, e virou de costas para o rapaz, colocando suas mãos na massa, começando a amassá-la.

"Ah, ótimo! Como é que eu vou chegar nesse ponto?", questionou aflita para si mesma.

— Pode falar, Red, eu sou o melhor chefe que já teve na sua vida — Leon gracejou.

— Eu só tive uns dois na vida, então... sim, é verdade — ela concordou sorrindo.

— Ei! — David chamou a atenção de todos, enquanto deixava Amanda ajudá-lo. — Vocês querem o molho com um pouco de pimenta ou sem pimenta alguma?

— Qual é melhor? — Jess perguntou, sem se virar para o rapaz que segurava uma colher de madeira na mão.

— Com pimenta.

— Então é com pimenta — todos responderam juntos.

Ele se virou para Amanda que lhe devolveu um sorriso e, em seguida, foi até o fogão. Temperou o molho com pimenta e mais alguns ingredientes que Claire não conseguiu distinguir. Amanda foi até o rapaz e comentou algo com ele. Logo em seguida, David banhou a colher com o molho e estendeu para que Amanda experimentasse. Ela jogou algumas mexas do cabelo para trás da orelha e lentamente levou os lábios até a colher, chupando o molho enquanto encarava David ardilosamente nos olhos.

"Amanda... você é muito puta."

Decidindo que seria impossível tratar Leon da mesma maneira que ela estava fazendo com David, Claire se permitiu ter uma conversa com a loira.

— Amanda — chamou, enquanto se levantava do sofá e ia até a varanda. — Venha cá, por favor.

Ela falou algo para David e seguiu Claire para fora da casa, até próximo a piscina.

— O que foi? — perguntou abrindo os braços com dúvidas. — Eu não vi você fazendo nada.

— Como você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? — questionou frustrada.

— Use sua imaginação, Red! — exclamou. — Eu estou cumprindo minha parte do acordo, não estou?

— Mas...

— Você sabe, quem não cumprir a aposta vai ter que fazer o trabalho da outra por uma semana.

— Mas como é que eu vou...?

— Vai logo, Claire!

— Ok, eu perdi!

— O quê?

— Não dá, Amanda! — bradou, desistindo da aposta.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Claire — falou perdendo a paciência. — Você viu o que EU fiz?

— Eu perdi, ok? — disse rindo enquanto observava a reação exagerada de Amanda. — Semana que vem você está de folga, porque eu vou fazer seu trabalho, certo?

As duas se encararam por um breve instante. Claire segurando o riso e Amanda segurando a mão para não bater em sua amiga.

— Sua filha da puta — xingou sem levantar a voz. — Eu fiquei... Ele estava... Sua filha da puta!

Claire começou a gargalhar, imaginando o que a loira faria quando visse David novamente, assim que entrassem na casa.

— Desculpa se eu não sou puta igual voc...

Antes que pudesse terminar, a loira empurrou Claire com força e esta caiu sem jeito na água gelada da piscina. Fazendo força com suas pernas que pareciam ter ganhado o dobro do peso com a calça jeans molhada, ela nadou para a superfície, engolindo um pouco do líquido com o susto.

— Desgraçada! — Claire berrou furiosa, enquanto sentia o vento congelar seu rosto molhado.

* * *

 **OBSERVAÇÕES NÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES:**

Após quinze eras e vinte milênios de abstinência eu retornei com essa fanfiction maluca. Acredito que agora poderei finalizar minha história sem grandes delongas (talvez só um pouquinho). Por favor, escrevam suas reviews, pois é o que _realmente_ me motiva a continuar escrevendo.

Até logo e sejam todos muito felizes! =)

Cover Image: StacyAdler (DeviantArt)


	7. Chapter 7

**RECordações: Capítulo 7**

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Saindo da piscina, Claire correu até a casa congelando de frio. Passou por Amanda que ria dela e assim que ela entrou na sala foi submetida a vários _"Mas o que é isso?"_ e outros _"O que aconteceu?"._

— A vadia da Amanda! — respondeu furiosa para os amigos, na medida em que passava pelo cômodo e subia as escadas com passos pesados.

— Claire estava com muito calor e eu resolvi ajudar minha pobre amiguinha — Amanda explicou, sentando-se ao lado de Leon com um sorriso no rosto.

Correndo até seu quarto, no andar de cima, ela ensopou todo o trajeto até tirar com pressa suas roupas molhadas e largá-las no chão do banheiro, logo após ligou o chuveiro para tomar um banho quente.

Alguns minutos depois ela ouviu um bater na porta.

— Claire? — Leon a chamou calmo, encostando a testa na porta.

— Oi — ela respondeu, desligando o chuveiro para escutá-lo melhor.

— Eu trouxe sua roupa.

— Ah! Obrigada — agradeceu, indo até a porta e abrindo cuidadosamente uma pequena fresta para poder pegar sua vestimenta.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou alto, quando ela tornou a fechar a porta do banheiro.

— Bom... — começou, na medida em que pendurava suas roupas em um gancho na parede e ligava o chuveiro novamente. Aumentou seu tom de voz para que ele a ouvisse. — Nós fizemos uma aposta.

— Uma aposta? — perguntou, também falando alto pela porta.

— E eu perdi — ela terminou dizendo o óbvio.

— Uau! — Leon exclamou sorridente. — Então não são só nossas apostas que terminam com você molhadinha, hein.

— Como é que é?! — perguntou perplexa, desligando o chuveiro mais uma vez.

— Desculpa — pediu rindo. — Só comentei.

— Seu idiota! — ela gritou constrangida.

— Mas... — começou a perguntar, quase ficando sem ar de tanto rir — e então, o que vocês apostaram?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele escutou o chuveiro ser ligado novamente

— Não te interessa! — Claire respondeu brava.

— Nossa, que hostilidade, moça! — brincou. — Quem perdesse tinha que pular na piscina?

— Não, quem perdesse ia ter que trabalhar para a outra na semana que vem toda. Mas ela acabou achando pouco e me jogou na piscina porque é uma vagab...

— Você vai fazer o trabalho da Amanda na próxima semana agora? — perguntou surpreso, interrompendo Claire.

Claire terminou seu banho e desligou o chuveiro por fim. Pegou sua toalha para se secar e respondeu Leon, agora com um tom de voz plausível:

— Sim...

— Mas semana que vem a Amanda vai receber alguns agentes de Maryland e ajudar com o relatório de todos eles.

— Você está brincando?! — perguntou pasma, começando a colocar suas roupas.

— Não, não estou — Leon confirmou. — Serão os cinco dias inteiros só para fazer os levantamentos, controlar as informações e assinar os papéis.

— Puta que pariu — reclamou estressada, terminando de se vestir e abrindo a porta do banheiro. — Não acredito nisso.

— Você deviar ter imaginado... É a Amanda, ela é uma peste.

Claire passou por Leon perplexa e se jogou de cara na cama, já sentindo o cansaço da semana seguinte lhe atingir. Só de imaginar a quantidade de serviço que ela acabara de se submeter...

Leon ficou observando o corpo estático de Claire por algum tempo, esperando o momento certo para dizer a ela algo que o incomodava. Ela grunhiu alguma coisa nervosa no colchão da cama e se virou rápida tampando o rosto com as mãos, evidentemente tensa.

— Claire, sobre hoje mais cedo... — ele puxou finalmente o assunto que desejava discutir.

— O que que tem? — ela perguntou, levantado-se lentamente e permanecendo sentada sobre a cama.

O homem hesitou por alguns instantes mas acabou falando:

— Você não acha que foi um pouquinho longe demais?

Ela o encarou um pouco surpresa e levemente sem graça. O que ele estaria pensando sobre ela naquele instante? Será que Leon não estava tão imerso naquelas brincadeiras como Claire estava? Ele poderia estar pensando coisas absurdamente horríveis sobre ela naquele momento. Isso, com toda certeza, era a última coisa que Claire queria que o rapaz pensasse.

— Por que você diz isso? — perguntou acanhada.

— Bom, você me beijou — ele respondeu sem demora, demonstrando calma e um leve desconforto.

— E daí?

Ele a encarou, agora evidentemente sem graça, com os lábios entreabertos.

— Não acha que foi um pouquinho além dos limites? — questionou novamente, tentando trazer um ponto na discussão. — Digo... Você não só me beijou, né?

"Eu fui uma idiota!", ela pensou enquanto Leon falava. Ele com certeza não pensava naquelas brincadeiras como algo além do que isso.

— Eu passei do limite...? — refletiu nas palavras de Leon, olhando para o chão. Ele a encarou sem expressão. — Passei do limite? Ok! — Claire proferiu decidida, levantando-se da cama com um rápido salto e demonstrando nervosismo. — Vamos parar com as brincadeiras, ok? Ok! — a mulher foi em direção a porta para sair do quarto com passos largos.

— Claire, não foi isso que eu...!

Leon tentou chamá-la, mas já era tarde. Ela havia fechado a porta e ele escutava os passos dela descendo as escadas.

 **\- - 4 MESES ATRÁS**

No dia seguinte da sua silenciosa volta ao apartamento de Leon, Claire havia chegado mais cedo na agência para realizar seu trabalho. Ao invés de ir direto para o escritório, primeiro ela foi enviada para realizar seu horário de treinamento, que prezava exercitar suas "vertentes policiais" — que mesmo sem um uso constante eram necessárias serem praticadas até mesmo para manter a agente fora do sedentarismo na área de escritório. Horas na frente de um computador, realizando anotações em inúmeros papéis e fazendo telefonemas com a bunda colada em uma cadeira não era nada sadio se comparado a boa e velha ação em campo.

Os treinamentos ocorriam quase todos os dias da semana, mas não ocupavam mais do que quatro horas nos horários dos agentes governamentais. Claire as vezes encontrava com um dos cinco amigos enquanto fazia suas atividades, mas não era um acaso muito frequente, todos eles possuiam horários diferentes e maleáveis. Ela sempre obtia uma excelente avaliação em todos os quesitos, sua mira, sua lábia, seu controle eram todos impecáveis... Mas naquele dia as coisas não andavam muito bem.

Naquela manhã ela fora ordenada a cumprir treinamentos físicos — que consistiam em correr pelo campo de treinamento da agência, passando por alguns obstáculos pré-colocados. Seu tempo foi tão lento quanto o de um aprendiz aleijado. A reprovação de seu superior não fora nem um pouco calma:

— O que é isso Redfield?! — o homem urrou apertando o botão do cronômetro em sua mão, quando ela terminou a volta. — Está passeando? Observando a paisagem? Você quer uma câmera para tirar fotos também?!

— Não senhor! — gritou de volta para seu superior, arfando cansada.

Em seguida o treinamento tático; onde teve que trabalhar sua defesa pessoal e depois (coincidentemente) teve que se aliar com Leon para resgatar hipotéticos reféns do cativeiro enquanto outros agentes assistiam para aprender.

Ela notou que Leon manteve a calma enquanto ambos realizavam a ação de prender bandidos e atirar em alguns mais hostís, mas Claire, por outro lado, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Uma grande papelada a esperava em sua mesa, eram tantas atividades que não havia possibilidade de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Mas essa não era a pior parte, ela precisava encontrar um novo apartamento; e rápido. A última coisa que desejava era compartilhar a casa com Leon, que aparentemente a odiava.

Ela e Leon se acobertaram na parede, prontos para abrir a porta e resgatar os tais reféns (outros agentes). Ele passou o código para ela ir na frente, enquanto ele abriria a porta. Em uma fração do segundo em que seus olhares se encontraram ela perdeu completamente a noção do que estava fazendo e, por consequência, perdeu o tempo de sua ação.

Ao entrar no quarto ela esqueceu de verificar o canto e ordenou ao bandido que se rendesse. Enquanto este a obedecia, Leon vigiava o outro lado do quarto. Foi aí que ela escutou o som do disparo atrás de sua cabeça.

Click! — a arma descarregada a fez fechar os olhos com força pelo erro estúpido.

— Você está morta, Redfield — o treinador urrou pela quinta vez no dia no ouvido da mulher, com a arma encostada na cabeça dela. Claire já não aguentava ser repreendida, já não suportava mais cometer erros. — Redfield, sua área de risco não foi explorada, por isso você está morta. Entendido?

— Sim senhor.

Claire percebeu que Leon a observava enquanto ela levava a bronca. Não ousou encará-lo, mas notou que ele era cuidadoso ao olhar para ela, e parecia estar indiferente com o mal desempenho de Claire.

— Leon, bom trabalho. Boa entrada e bons comandos — cumprimentou sem expressão ao loiro que agradecia com um aceno.

Ela saiu da sala chateada e foi em direção ao vestiário, para tomar uma ducha e então voltar ao trabalho no escritório. Obteve algumas poucas horas para focar nos afazeres e então já havia acabado o horário do serviço. Mais uma vez ela voltou para casa de táxi.

E então, naquele início de noite, ela estava sentada à mesa da cozinha. Com extrema lentidão, Claire misturava açúcar no café e anotava alguns endereços e números de telefone em um papel ao lado de seu notebook. As vezes precisava massagear sua têmpora e suspirar fundo, para focar em apenas uma coisa: encontrar um apartamento próximo ao trabalho.

Em alguns momentos, as lembranças de Brian faziam seu raciocínio perder o rumo. Ela começava a se lembrar de todos os bons momentos que tiveram juntos; como ele a fazia rir, como ele a abraçava quando estava frio...

Um suave som de passos vindos da sala chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ela virou o rosto naquela direção e encontrou Leon apoiado na porta da cozinha, encarando-a sério.

Eles se fitaram por alguns segundos até que ela voltasse a mexer em seu notebook, esquecendo-se completamente do ex-namorado.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou observando-a. Ela sentiu um tom meio ameaçador na voz dele.

— Eu... — começou a responder com receio. — Eu estou procurando algum apartamento aqui em D.C. para morar.

— Ótimo — Leon falou indo para os armários da cozinha.

"Ótimo", a palavra lhe atingiu como uma bala. Não havia como se sentir mais remorso do que Claire neste momento. Ela molhou os lábios, ainda olhando para o monitor e se ajeitou na cadeira, desejando desaparecer.

O que mais ele deveria dizer? Haveria alguma resposta mais cruel e curta como essa? Um sentimento de agônia tomou seu corpo. Claire não pode mais segurar os diversos tipos de dores que levava consigo.

Ela ouviu Leon virar um pacote de cereais em uma tijela e suspirou, decidindo expor seus pensamentos. Virou-se para ele e explodiu:

— Eu entendi! — levantou-se da cadeira com um salto. Leon se virou para Claire e ela abaixou o tom de voz quando encarou o homem os olhos. — Eu entendi o quão estúpida eu fui, ok? Entendi o motivo de você estar furioso comigo — ela parou por um breve instante, lentamente se aproximando dele. — O que fiz não foi apenas um erro, foi... Eu não sei!

Claire permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, aguardando alguma reação de Leon. Porém, a única atitude que o homem tomou foi ignorar a moça, se virar para as gavetas e abrir a primeira delas, pegando uma colher e colocando-a em sua tijela.

Desolada, ela foi até ele com passos rápidos e o puxou pelo ombro, forçando o homem a encará-la.

— Eu pensei que você estava morto, Leon! — explicou, lembrando-se de quando o beijou pela primeira vez. — Fiquei tão feliz em te ver acordado, tão feliz em ver você vivo! E de noite... E-Eu só... Puta que pariu! Eu precisava de você.

Finalmente concentrado em Claire, Leon deixou a tigela com cereal no balcão e recostou, cruzando os braços. Continuou a fitá-la sem demonstrar qualquer expressão, mas ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um sinal para que ela continuasse.

— Sim, eu traí o Brian com você, está bem? — declarou ansiosa. — Mas, depois de tudo que passamos naquela ilha desgraçada, eu só queria... Você precisa entender.

— Preciso? — finalmente se manifestando, Leon questionou severamente. — Eu preciso entender que você me fez de palhaço, trazendo seu namorado para morar em minha casa?

— Eu não pedi para você me alugar seu apartamento!

— Poderia ter recusado.

— Por quê? Por que o Brian te incomodou tanto? — perguntou aflita. — Foi ele quem eu traí, não você.

— Eu pensei que você gostava de mim, Claire! — rugiu, sacudindo a mulher pelos ombros com força. — É tão difícil de perceber? É!?

Leon a soltou e, sentindo-se um pouco arrependido por ter feito aquilo, virou seu rosto para o chão. Claire, no entanto, só se importou com as palavras do homem. Ela não sabia o que pensar; o que dizer. O discurso foi saindo de sua boca involuntariamente.

— Eu sinto muito — iniciou, ainda um pouco perplexa. — Eu não sei como me desculpar, ok? Mas eu estou tentando. Eu juro que estou tentando. E se você continuar me ignorando como está fazendo todos os dias... não vai adiantar nada — relatou angustiada, colocando a mão no queixo de Leon e obrigando-o a fitá-la.

Leon analisou Claire por um momento. Decorou suas palavras e as leu mentalmente. Para ela, aqueles segundos aparentaram ser horas; horas de desespero e inquietação, no desejo de ouvir um ruído sequer do homem.

— Eu te perdoo — seu tom de voz ressou uniforme pelos ouvidos da mulher. Ela aguardou por mais, porém nada veio em resposta.

— Só isso? — abriu os braços, questionando irritada, ansiando por mais. — Não há mais nada que você queira me dizer?

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Fale comigo! — ordenou. — Me diga o quão idiota eu fui com você, o quão desapontado comigo você está, liste todos os meus erros!

Leon a encarou sério, observando Claire ofegante. Ela o olhava com os lábios entreabertos. O rapaz apenas a encarou por mais alguns segundos e então se virou para pegar sua tijela com cereal.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, ainda um pouco embaraçada com a situação. E então assistiu ele encher a tigela de leite e ir embora: sair da cozinha e caminhar até o sofá da sala, onde se sentou e ligou a televisão com o controle remoto.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Após a pequena discussão de Leon e Claire sobre o rumo que suas brincadeiras estavam tomando, eles se encontraram com os outros na cozinha e se assentaram a mesa para comer com os amigos. Conversaram apenas sobre o recente "acidente" de Claire, que foi empurrada na piscina por sua amiga. As duas trocaram algumas faíscas nervosas indiretamente, ameaçando uma a outra mas no final Jess sempre aparecia com palavras aconchegantes e dispersava a possível briga.

Eles passaram horas conversando e bebendo moderadamente na sala. Quando o sol já havia se posto, decidiram ir jogar novamente sinuca, agora fazendo três duplas, sendo elas: Leon e Amanda, Jessica e Michael e David e Claire.

Eles brigaram poucas vezes quando Michael ou Amanda tentavam trapacear. A loira do grupo a todo instante trocava os números no quadro de pontuação e sempre que tinha a oportunidade ela esbarrava em alguém para que este errasse a tacada.

Sendo a equipe mais sensata e honesta Claire e David acabaram vencendo algumas partidas, o que também resultou em uma discussão de Amanda com David. Claire finalmente entendeu o que Jessica havia comentado no dia anterior, sobre ser uma confusão jogar com os amigos. Mas ela não se importou nem um pouco, pois ficava rindo de cada briguinha boba que acontecia, se divertindo com a situação como uma criança em um circo.

Um certo tempo depois, todos haviam se afastado e foram para seus devidos quartos dormir.

Claire trocou-se no banheiro e começou a escovar os dentes, se preparando para ir dormir. Sempre que olhava para o espelho sobre a pia lá estava o reflexo dos lindos olhos azuis dele, fitando-a atentamente.

Leon estava deitado na cama, largado por todo o colchão, sem se importar com sua postura. Fazia alguns minutos que ele analisava a mulher. Procurava saber o quão nervosa ele ainda poderia estar com a conversa que tiveram horas atrás. Ela terminou de escovar seus dentes e apagou a luz do banheiro. Começou a ir em direção ao interrupitor da luz do quarto.

— O quê?! — perguntou impaciente, se cansando da maneira como ele a examinava.

— Você ficou bravinha comigo, princesa? — amolou sorrindo.

— Como é?

— Não quer parar de brincar com o papai é?

— Papai? — perguntou cruzando os braços e erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpresa com uso da nova palavra.

— Venha cá então e vamos brincar — ignorando a atitude de Claire, ele a chamou, assentando-se na cama e batendo de leve no colchão.

— Aah! Agora você quer brincar? Vai se foder, Leon! — xingou irritada, indo em direção ao interrupitor na parede do quarto.

Ele pulou da cama, correndo até ela, e no instante em que Claire apagou a luz do quarto Leon abraçou a mulher pelas costas, puxando-a com força para perto de si. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço da moça, tirando uma pequena interjeição de surpresa dela.

Não era evidente, mas Leon havia pensado inúmeras vezes antes de fazer aquilo. Levou algum tempo para avaliar todos os fatores. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, ele não queria parar com essas tolas brincadeiras, principalmente agora que se tornaram mais frequentes.

Sim, ele havia pensado que era uma atitude um pouco infantil, mas a última coisa que queria era parar. Antes daquele abraço, antes de "se entregar à ela" dizendo que não queria parar de atormentá-la, ele teve que avaliar uma série de fatores.

Primeiro que, com exceção do bom senso, não havia nada para impedí-los de irem além. A esta altura eles já estavam se beijando, a porta estava fechada, todos estavam dormindo e a noite era fria (condições excelentes para ficarem entrelaçados debaixo das cobertas).

Segundo que, Claire havia se mostrado louca o suficiente para fazer o que fez mais cedo. Não havia muito para impossibilitá-los de terem mais um do outro se desejassem. Talvez a brincadeira havia deixado de ser somente uma brincadeira.

— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou, não se esforçando para se soltar dos braços de Leon.

— Te mostrando como você é fraca.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu entendendo a mensagem. Ele começou puxando-a pela cintura até encaixar a dela com a sua, levou seus lábios até o pescoço de Claire e os roçou contra sua pele, casualmente pronunciando sentenças indecentes demais para que ela permanecesse calada.

— Nossa... Quem está passando dos limites agora? — ela perguntou, movendo apenas a cabeça para tentar fitá-lo.

— Quer desistir? — perguntou, com os lábios próximos ao ouvido da moça — Pode ir. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir ficar perto do papai por muito tempo.

Levando esta última frase como um desafio, ela permaneceu na posição que ele havia a colocado, de costas para ele, com seus corpos colados. Claire agarrou a mão esquerda de Leon e a levou para dentro de seu short, fazendo-o tocar sua calcinha. Em seguida o puxou pelo queixo com a outra mão, levando seus lábios até os de Leon. Empurrou seu dorso contra o tórax dele com mais força, levando as costas do homem a baterem contra a parede do quarto. Ele se assustou mas logo devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

Não foi algo calmo, ou seco. A língua de Claire acariciava a sua de uma maneira que Leon sentiu seu corpo pulsar pela boca da mulher. Em algum momento Claire tentou se virar de frente para o homem para beijá-lo melhor, mas ele não permitiu e a segurou firme com os braços. Começou a mover seus dedos lentamente de dentro do short de Claire e acariciá-la daquela maneira o deixou mais quente do que esperava.

Naquele instante ele pode perceber o quão excitada ela estava. Seus dedos sentiram que calcinha de Claire estava úmida e ele começava a perder o comando de suas ações. Leon a queria. "Meu Deus!". O quanto ele queria rasgar aquele short. O quão linda ela ficaria deitada na cama. O quanto ele queria inclinar Claire e fazê-la gemer e gritar por seu nome.

Com a mão esquerda ele puxou o tecido para o lado. Ela estremeceu.

— DAVID! — o berro da loira ecoou por todo andar. — Sai da minha cama!

— O que está acontecendo?! — Mike gritou do quarto ao lado, preocupado. Pois provavelmente acordou assustado com o escândalo da amiga.

Mesmo com a luz apagada e sem uma boa visibilidade do outro, o constrangimento foi imenso. Mal sabiam como reagir agora. Leon a largou e ele sentiu ela caminhar para distante dele. Ambos permaneceram calados enquanto ouviam a discussão dos amigos nos outros quartos.

Quando a gritaria cessou, Leon e Claire ainda ficaram em uma desconfortável mudez, até que ele decidisse que ia explodir de vergonha se não falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa:

— Vamos... Vamos terminar essa em um empate? — perguntou embaraçado, na tentativa de deixar a situação menos estranha.

— É... Ok — respondeu aflita. — ela abriu a porta e um feixe de luz iluminou o rosto vermelho da mulher. — Eu vou beber água. Boa noite.

Ela saiu do quarto, evidentemente desconcertada. Ele pode ouvir o som de Claire descendo os degraus da escada com pressa. "Santo Deus!", pensou tenso, batendo sua cabeça na parede. O que estavam fazendo afinal?

Leon respirou fundo, levando alguns segundos para pensar sobre o que acabara de acontecer e mais alguns outros segundos para pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Resolveu então tomar o segundo longo banho do dia.

 **\- - 4 MESES ATRÁS**

Alguns poucos dias haviam se passado desde a reconciliação de Leon e Claire. Os dois não trocaram muitas palavras, pois, apesar de viverem e trabalharem juntos, não costumavam passar tanto tempo na presença um do outro. Apenas alguns cumprimentos padrões como "Oi" ou "Boa noite" foram ditos durante este pouco tempo.

No início de uma tarde, Claire terminava algumas revisões de conteúdo administrativo em sua mesa de trabalho quando ouviu Amanda chamá-la, dizendo logo em seguida que Leon a queria em seu escritório.

Levemente insegura, ela caminhou até a sala de Leon e bateu na porta, entrando logo em seguida.

— Ei — ele cumprimentou, quando ela passou pela porta.

Claire o devolveu um singelo sorriso e aceitou quando ele a convidou para se assentar.

— Então... — ele começou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. — Você tem um trabalho. Querem que alguém vá para Baltimore, na semana que vem, fazer parte da reunião de avaliação. Coisa que acontece eventualmente, e o pessoal queria que uma mulher fosse, e você foi votada.

Ela ficou em silêncio, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Não parecia algo que se poderia aceitar ou recusar, entendeu como se fosse obrigada a ir — o que era de fato a verdade.

— Parabéns! — ele exclamou alto, dando-a um pequeno susto — Você foi chamada para a coisa mais chata que existe na história da humanidade!

Ela não pode evitar de rir do comentário.

— Então... é uma dessas típicas reuniões de negócios com gente riquinha e mesquinha? — Claire perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco mais confortável próxima a Leon.

— Exatamente— confirmou sorridente.

Enquanto Leon lhe passava informações detalhadas sobre o local e o horário, ele enviou alguns documentos para o e-mail de Claire. Ao final da conversa — que se limitou a somente este assunto —, Claire já estava saindo do escritório quando ele hesitou em chamá-la:

— Hm... Claire? — ela se virou para o homem. — Já está na hora do almoço, não é mesmo? — questionou retoricamente, olhando para o relógio em sua mesa. — Vamos chamar o pessoal para comermos algo?

Aquilo a surpreendeu. Leon não havia saído com eles no horário de almoço desde que ela começou a trabalhar na agência, finalmente ela entendia a razão dessa resguarda.

Aceitando o convite, ela foi avisar aos outros para se encontrarem no saquão do prédio e retornou para o escritório de Leon para esperá-lo. Poucos minutos se passaram e eles sairam juntos.

— Aonde foram comer durante esse tempo? — ele perguntou, enquanto caminhavam até o elevador do andar.

— Só fomos em dois restaurantes diferentes — começou a explicar calma —, um comum e outro onde o cardápio só tinha carne.

Ele riu.

— Não foram no restaurante chinês? — Leon questionou pressionando o botão na parede para chamar o elevador. — É o melhor que tem por aqui.

— Tem um restaurante chinês aqui perto? — perguntou surpresa. — Eu amo comida chinesa!

Os dois desceram os andares e encontraram com os amigos no térreo da agência. Enquanto todos iam para sair do prédio, Leon permaneceu por último do grupo e quando teve a oportunidade, puxou Claire pelo braço para falar com a mulher a sós.

— Ahm... — começou, murmurando. — Você já encontrou algum apartamento para morar?

Com os lábios entreabertos, Claire se demonstrou completamente confusa. Depois da aparente reconciliação na terça-feira passada, nem passou por sua cabeça que ainda havia necessidade de se mudar tão urgente do apartamento de Leon. Pensava que haviam resolvido seus "assuntos" e que ela teria um pouco mais de tempo para esfriar a cabeça.

— Nã-Não, não eu, ainda não... — gaguejou rápida, tentando encontrar palavras para formar uma explicação. — Eu pensei que...

— Ei! Vocês dois não vem? — Jessica chamou, encerrando a conversa dos dois por ali.

 **\- - PRESENTE**

Ele acordou no meio da noite por alguma razão inexplicável. Olhou rápido as horas em seu celular e se virou na cama, tentando encontrar alguma boa posição para pegar no sono novamente, mas nada adiantou, ele parecia estar completamente recuperado, sem sono algum para gastar.

Decidiu ir ao banheiro e, em seguida, desceu as escadas para ir a cozinha. Tomou um copo d'água e pensou ter visto alguém do lado de fora. Se aproximou da janela e apertou os olhos na escuridão, na esperança de reconhecer a silhueta que encontrara.

— Claire? — questionou para si mesmo, quando identificou o contorno de Claire recostado em seu carro.

Ele subiu novamente para seu quarto, vestiu sua jaqueta e calçou seus sapatos. Retornou rápido para o andar de baixo e foi até Claire, sentindo a brisa gelada da madrugada soprar em sua nuca.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — interrogou a moça, dando-a um pequeno susto.

— Oh! Oi, Kennedy — cumprimentou com um sorriso. — Eu estou sem sono.

— E por isso decidiu vir aqui para fora nesse frio, sem blusa... — repreendeu, se aproximando dela e encostando em seu carro. — Você quer adoecer?

— Deixa de ser chato — pediu. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu fui beber água e encontrei você aqui.

— Hm... — ela compreendeu murmurando.

Em seguida um incômodo silêncio se apoderou da conversa e Claire se sentiu obrigada a desviar o olhar novamente para o ceú, evitando o contato visual dos dois. Leon se lembrou da "circunstância" em que estavam algumas poucas horas atrás e mergulhou em diversos pensamentos confusos e constrangedores para aquele momento.

Ele se virou para o que Claire estava observando e soltou uma interjeição de admiração. A última vez que Leon tinha visto um céu estrelado daquela maneira fora há anos atrás. Na verdade, ele nunca se importou em olhar para as estrelas.

— Lindo, não? — ela perguntou, notando a admiração do homem ao seu lado.

— Uh-huh — confirmou, sem desviar o olhar. — Sabe o que mais é lindo?

— O quê? — ela hesitou perguntar, ficando ligeiramente desconfortável.

— Eu.

— Puta merda — falou rindo, soltando os braços cruzados e se desencostando do carro, dando a entender que iria voltar para a casa.

— Aaah, espera aí! — rindo, Leon a agarrou em um abraço, que se desenvolveu para um laço mais apertado para aquecer a pele fria de Claire. Permaneceu com seu olhar vidrado nas brilhantes estrelas e começou a pensar como aquele momento não fazia sentido algum.

Poucas horas atrás os dois estavam em um momento de puro constrangimento e tudo que desejavam era ficar longe um do outro. Agora, entretanto, estavam tão agarrados quanto o estranho momento anterior. E ele não pretendia largá-la tão cedo.

Era tão bom tê-la em seus braços. Sentir o perfume de Claire de tão perto e poder segurá-la carinhosamente daquela maneira.

— A quanto tempo você está aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Não sei... Quantas horas? — questionou olhando para o homem.

— A última vez que olhei as horas eram três e meia.

— Nossa! — exclamou surpresa. — Estou mais de uma hora aqui.

— Viu só? É por isso que está gelada desse jeito. — comentou, apertando-a mais forte com cuidado. — Vamos entrar.


End file.
